A Not So Different Fourth Year
by Moon's Secret Dream
Summary: Harry is back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. It's the year of the Triwizard Tournament and as you all know, he is forced to enter. Will his new family be able to help him throughout the tournament? What will change and what will stay the same? Read and enjoy! Two OCs now since Eric has arrived. Frostiron...and that's about it.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the sequel…Harry's fourth year. The title is correct, this is basically the book/movie with a few added scenes. Nothing is really changed…and I mean NOTHING (SPOILER: the same people die) There are thousands of quotes from the book/movie so I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was a dark, cold night in the small village of Little Hangleton. A man by the name of Frank Bryce stood at his sink, filling his kettle with water. He looked up to the old Riddle house and saw lights glimmering in its upper windows. The Riddle House had been vacant ever since the family's mysterious death. Frank still tended to the house, making sure the outside was clean. Often times, he would chase off young boys attempting to break into the old house. This was probably one of those times. He quickly – as quickly as his bad leg would allow him – dressed himself and made his way up to the house.

He let himself into the kitchen, it smelled terribly, obviously in need of some cleaning. He hadn't entered this house in many years, but he still remembered the layout. He made his way up the stairs, towards the light that came from the room across the hall. He stopped walking when he heard a timid voice, "There is a little more in the bottle, My Lord, if you are still hungry."

"Later" Frank was surprised by this voice, high-pitched and strange, but male like the other voice. Frank crept silently towards the door, ajar enough so that he could see a short man hovering over a chair.

"Where is Nagini?" asked the strange, cold voice.

"I – I don't know, My Lord. She set out to explore the grounds."

"You will milk her before we retire, Wormtail. I will need feeding in the night."

Frank's brow furrowed, there were no animals on this property that he knew of, at least not ones you could milk.

Another man came into view, younger than the first, but just as dirty. They spoke of a boy, of using him for some kind of plan. A hissing sound caught Frank's attention. He looked down and froze as a giant snake slithered by him and into the room. Frank heard a strange hissing coming from the snake and then from one of the men.

"According to Nagini, the Muggle caretaker is standing right outside the door, listening to everything we say."

Before Frank had a chance to ponder over what 'Muggle' meant, the short man opened the door and glared at Frank.

"Well, don't just stand there Wormtail, invite him in." The cold voice said.

Wormtail's glare turned into a Cheshire grin, opening the door wider. Frank steeled himself before walking inside the room. The young man was standing in the far corner, staring at him with sick glee. The snake sat, coiled on the rug also staring at him. The other man seemed to be sitting in the large armchair in front of the fire.

"So, you heard everything Muggle?" The voice asked.

"I don't know no Muggle, but I do know that you lot are in trouble. You're plannin' a murder and I'm going to turn you in." Frank said.

The cold voice laughed harshly, "Pitiful fool, you won't make it out of this house."

"Says who?"

The voice laughed again and motioned towards Wormtail. The short man turned the chair, revealing a distorted figure.

Frank gasped and tried to back away, but he wasn't fast enough. A green light filled his vison and he knew no more.

Several miles away, Harry Potter woke up with a scream on the edge of his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few calming breaths, Harry put his glasses back on and looked around the room. He was at the Burrow, about to go to the Quidditch World Cup. The Weasleys had tickets and invited Hermione, Harry, and even his dads. They would head out early in the morning, which would be now if the time was correct on Harry's phone. Ron was still sleeping peacefully across the room. Harry shook his head fondly. He jumped when the door opened, but relaxed when Loki walked in.

"Hey Papa" Harry smiled.

"Good morning Harry. Are you alright?" Loki asked.

"I'm fine" He replied.

Loki raised a brow, "I am the God of Lies for a reason Harry." He sat on the bed, "There is no use in lying to me."

Harry sighed, "Just a bad dream."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"I don't really remember what it's about. But I think Voldemort was in it. He killed a man I think."

"Unfortunately, dreams are not my area of expertise. I would put it out of your mind for now, we have a big day ahead of us."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, I can't wait."

Loki grinned, "Then you better get dressed. Breakfast is almost ready."

Harry nodded and quickly got dressed before going downstairs. When he arrived, Mrs. Weasley was stirring something in a large pot while Mr. Weasley was counting the tickets at the table. He looked up and smiled at Harry, "Good morning Harry, excited for today?"

Harry nodded in greeting, "Yes, it will be my first professional Quidditch match." He sat down next to the man, "Thank you for inviting my parents Mr. Weasley."

"Nonsense" He replied before leaning in close, "Molly may not approve, but I like them" He whispered.

Harry grinned.

Tony and Loki were the next to come down. Tony wore a sling with Eric sleeping peacefully inside. They each greeted Harry with a kiss to his forehead and a nod towards Mr. Weasley. Hermione was next down, followed closely by Ginny. The last three were Fred, George, and Ron who still looked half asleep.

"Good morning everyone!" Arthur greeted happily. He was met with soft greeting and some grunts from his sons. "We will set out after breakfast, so eat up."

"Where's Percy? Isn't he coming?" Fred asked.

"Percy is apparating, as are Charlie and Bill." Mrs. Weasley said. She set out bowls of porridge in front of everyone.

"Why can't we apparate?" Ron asked.

"You are much too young, and side along can be dangerous." Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"Apparating is very useful, but comes with some dangerous consequences. I remember a pair that went and splinched themselves."

Harry looked around, confused. "Apparating, splinched?"

"Disappearing from one place and appearing in another almost instantly. And when you splinch yourself, you leave a part of you behind."

Harry winced, "That sounds awful"

"You ever do something like that Lokes?" Tony asked.

Loki sniffed, "Teleporting isn't nearly as clumsy as their apparating seems to be. A skilled sedir user masters that at a young age."

Tony smirked, "So you were running from your tutors early on huh?"

"Naturally" Loki smirked.

The group ate their breakfast and got their things ready for their trip. Tony sat in the kitchen, nursing Eric while Loki helped Harry pack. They came back down to Ron staring at Tony strangely and Hermione trying to hide her laughter.

"What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked.

"Ron has just figured out your Dad can breastfeed." Hermione said quietly.

"How is that not strange to you?" Ron asked.

"He had a baby Ronald" Hermione rolled her eyes, "It only seems natural that he would be able to feed it"

Harry shook his head and chuckled.

Mr. Weasley came down with his pack, "Everyone ready?"

The group nodded and left the house. "Come on then, we have a long walk ahead of us."

"Walk? Are we walking to the Quidditch Cup?"

"Oh no, no. That's miles away, much too far to walk to." The group followed Mr. Weasley into the woods until they heard someone call out his name. Up ahead was a man around Mr. Weasley's age. He had shaggy brown hair and round glasses.

"Arthur!" The man waved.

"Amos!" Arthur replied.

They hugged each other in greeting. "How are you?"

"I am good, as I hope you are."

"I am doing quite well." Arthur said.

He turned to his family, "This is Amos Diggory; he works with me at the Ministry."

Amos bowed, "Pleasure to meet you all."

A young man dropped from the tree and landed next to Amos.

"And this must be Cedric" Arthur smiled.

"It is indeed, my pride and joy." Amos smiled.

"Pleasure" Cedric nodded.

"Well come on now, we mustn't be late." Arthur said and led the group onward.

Amos took up the rear. His eyes widened when he noticed Harry. "Merlin's beard, you must be Harry Potter"

"Yes Sir" He shifted his pack to shake the man's hand.

"Ced's talked about you, of course." Amos said, "Told us about playing you last year. Now that's a story for the grandchildren eh? My son beating _Harry Potter_!"

Harry couldn't think of anything to say, but he saw Fred and George glaring at Amos over their shoulder. His papa as well, didn't seem too pleased with the comment. He shifted his hand slightly and Mr. Diggory tumbled to the floor.

Harry frowned at his papa while his dad snickered. "Are you alright Mr. Diggory?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, just a little tumble." The man assured. "Now where was I? Oh yes, my son beating Harry Potter at Quidditch! I can't believe it!" He laughed loudly.

Cedric looked slightly embarrassed, "He fell off his broom Dad; I told you that."

"Yes, but _you_ didn't." Amos smiled, "Always so humble, my boy. Always such a gentleman, he gets that from me ya know?"

Again, Harry didn't reply.

"In any case, the best man won, I'm sure Harry would say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, the other stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

"Yes, he definitely gets his modesty from his Father. Hopefully he didn't pass that brain along to his son either." Tony muttered under his breath. Harry grinned and Loki snickered.

They came to a hill where an old boot sat. "What is that?" Tony asked.

"It's a Portkey, it will transfer us to the location of the Quidditch Cup." Arthur explained. "All you need to do is hold onto it, a finger will do." He looked to Tony and Eric, "However, I don't know if it will be safe for a baby."

Tony pouted, "Not fair"

Loki chuckled, "Do not fret My Love, I shall meet you there." He carefully took Eric into his arms and vanished in a flash of green.

"I've never seen apparition like that before." Cedric said.

"Sucks for you" Tony skipped towards the boot, "So how do we start this thing?"

Harry chuckled at how child-like his father was.

"Alright, everyone grab on." Arthur instructed.

"Ready? One…two…three!" Immediately, Harry felt an invisible force lift him off his feet. He could feel Ron and Hermione on either side of him, their shoulders knocking with his. His Dad was across from him having the time of his life.

"Okay, let go everyone!" Arthur shouted.

"What?!" Hermione shrieked.

"You heard him." Tony quickly let go with a cry of joy and flew through the air.

"Dad!" Harry shouted.

"It's time to let go!" Arthur repeated.

Harry steeled himself and let go of the boot, screaming as he fell. He hit the ground hard along with everyone else. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric were still standing, looking as normal as ever.

"Whoo! That was a rush!" Tony cheered. He ran over to Harry and helped him up. "I don't know which is better, that or via Bifrost. You alright Harry, that was a harsh landing."

"Yeah, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Peachy, I landed on my feet and everything." Tony replied.

"I think I know why everyone says you have no self-preservation."

"Pot, Kettle Harry." Tony smirked.

"How was your first ride via Portkey Mr. Stark?" Arthur asked.

"Awesome" Tony grinned, "I am so up for doing that again."

Arthur chuckled. "This way, off to the campsite." He led the group to a large field where many small tents were pitched. They split off from the Diggorys and made their way to their tent. Harry looked around, amazed at all the people gathered in one place.

They finally made it to their tent, Harry was a curious on how a group of their size was going to fit inside that small tent. "It will be a bit of a tight fit, but we'll make due." Arthur said.

They went inside and Harry stared in awe. Unlike the outside, the inside was spacious, with several rooms and full sized beds.

"Pretty cool huh?" Tony grinned.

"I love magic." Harry replied.

"It is about time you two got here." They turned to see Loki walking towards them.

"Hey Lokes, you missed a great trip." Tony smiled and kissed his husband.

"I'm sure" Loki replied. He turned to Harry and gave him a hug.

/

The match was later that night. Eric had been delivered to Pepper for the night so they wouldn't have to worry.

"Blimey Dad, how far up are we?" Ron complained while climbing the stairs.

"Let's put it this way" The group turned to see Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco standing below them. "If it rains, you'll be the first to know." The man smirked.

"We'll be sure to warn you if it does, wouldn't want you to ruin your hair." Tony snarked back.

Lucius frowned.

"Father and I are in the Minister's box. A personal invitation from Cornelius Fudge himself." Malfoy boasted.

"Don't boast Draco." Lucius scolded, "There's no need with these people." He sneered.

"There's no need with _these people_ " Tony repeated in a posh English accent.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused" Tony smirked.

"I'll have you know –"

"Listen L'oreal Paris, while I would love to stand here and talk about your unfair rejection from the Elven community, I have places to be. I'm sure you understand." With that, he herded the group up the stairs.

Their seats were at the very top of the arena. Amos and Cedric were already standing there. "I told you these seats were worth waiting for." Amos said.

"It is quite the view." Arthur replied.

"And I thought there were a lot of people at a football game." Tony said to Loki.

"Though you won't be able to see much." Loki observed.

"I have a feeling we wouldn't see much anyway."

Hermione and Ginny shrieked as a team of wizards flew over them on their brooms. Green and white smoke trailing behind them. "It's the Irish" Fred cheered. He and George were covered in green and white paint while Ron wore red for Bulgaria. Several fireworks went off, creating the image of a leprechaun. Tony gasped when the image began to dance.

"No way!"

After the Irish looped around the stadium, the Bulgarians made their entrance. The lead player shot forward, showing off by doing tricks on his broom.

"Who is that?" Ginny asked.

"That's the best seeker in the world, Victor Krum!" George said.

A giant moving picture appeared on the side of the stadium, showing the man while he flew past.

"Reminds me of Thor" Tony smirked.

Loki grimaced, "There only needs to be one Thor in this universe."

After a short speech from the Minister of Magic, the match began.

It was an exciting match, Tony was surprised at how aggressive it was. Several people had been injured, more than he thought. In the end, Ireland won. Fred and George even won some money from a man named Bagman.

When they returned to their tents, the children were celebrating. The twins were circling Ron as he preached about Krum. A scream broke their celebration.

"It sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." Fred said.

Loki frowned and opened the tent. "We need to leave."

"What?" Arthur rushed towards the tent. "Oh dear." He ran back to the others. "Come on, we've got to get out of here."

When they get outside, everyone is running and screaming. Tents are on fire and there is smoke in the air. "Get to the Portkey and stick together." Arthur grabs Ginny and leads the group out of the campsite. Tony grabs Harry's hand while Loki takes Hermione's, they do their best to stay with the group. Harry looks back in time to see a group of cloaked men wearing skull masks. People cut through their group, separating Tony and Harry from the others.

"Harry!? Anthony!" Hermione and Loki shouted.

"Go on, we'll catch up!" Tony calls back. He keeps a tight grip on Harry's hand and moves between the tents. The masked group are throwing balls of fire from their wands, lighting everything in sight. Tony and Harry weave through people as best they can, but someone trips Harry, sending him to the floor. Tony quickly helps him up and they hide by a pile of debris.

"Dad" Harry whispered.

"Shh, not a word." Tony replied. He took out a miniature gauntlet from his pocket and activated it. There was a familiar whirring noise and the palm lit up, ready to be used. Luckily, they weren't found. They waited until the group left and the fires dissipated before leaving their hiding place. It wasn't long before Loki found them, bringing them each into a tight hug.

"Do not ever do that to me again do you understand?" Loki hissed as he examined Tony.

"Nothing happened Lokes" Tony replied as he allowed his husband to search him. "I was prepared" He held up his armored arm.

Loki glared at him before kissing him hard. "I love you"

Tony smiled softly, "Love you too Snowflake."

"Harry!" Harry looked to see Ron and Hermione running towards him. "Oh thank God you are alright" Hermione said.

"We thought we lost you." Ron said.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but a light in the sky caught his attention. He looked up, "What is that?"

The group looked up to see a giant green skull with a snake for a tongue hanging in the sky like an aurora. Harry's scar started to burn, he hissed in pain.

"Get down!" Loki commanded out of nowhere. Not a second later, several jets of red light crossed over them.

"Wait!" They heard Arthur protest. "That's my son!" Arthur ran between the men and helped Ron to his feet. "Ron, Harry, Hermione are you alright?"

"Yes" They answered.

"Which one of you did it?" A man asked. His wand pointed at the group.

"Crouch you can't seriously think?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?" Crouch said.

"The what?" Harry asked

"The thing in the sky, it's You-Know-Who's" Ron whispered.

"Voldemort?"

Ron nodded.

"Then those men, in the masks, they were his followers." Harry looked to Arthur who nodded.

"Death Eaters."

Loki snorted silently.

Crouch looked around to the other aurors, "Follow me" The others nodded and the group ran off.

Arthur sighed, "We should get out of here." He led the group to where the others had gathered. A new tent was set up, just like the old one. "Why were the Death Eaters here?" Harry asked.

"Probably to kill some Muggles" Arthur replied.

"Why?"

"For fun I suppose."

"Fun?" Tony snorted, "How original."

"This isn't a joke" Percy glared at him.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that, I would be even richer than I already am." Tony smirked. "Look kid, killing people you don't like is one of the first chapters in 'Bad Guy 101'. The next chapter is 'How To Take Over the World'." He turned to Loki, "Right?"

Loki rolled his eyes, "Do not make me throw you out another window Stark."

Tony grinned. "So this Voldemort guy, he wants to get rid of everyone who doesn't have magic?"

"Half-bloods and Muggle-borns as well." Hermione said.

"That doesn't really leave a lot of the population. I mean, how many Purebloods can there be?" Tony shrugged. "Besides, there's no way this guy is powerful enough to wipe out every Muggle on the planet."

"He was known as one of the most powerful wizards of all time. That is why no one speaks his name, everyone fears him." Charlie said.

"Perhaps by your standards he is powerful. But remember, you are not the only ones in this galaxy." Loki said.

"I think that's enough talk for one night." Arthur said. "We have been through a lot, we should get a good night's rest. We return home in the morning."

The group nodded and went to bed. Harry lay awake for a while longer, thinking of the mark in the sky and the men in masks. He wondered if Sirius had any information about this. He would send him a letter when he got back to the Burrow.

* * *

 **I probably could have split this chapter, but whatever.  
Had some really good Tony sass I hope, I tried at least.  
Hope you enjoyed and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

When they returned to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was beside herself with worry. She shifted between yelling at them and hugging them for about a day and a half. Loki and Tony returned to New York the day after, wishing Harry a good year and that they will see him for Christmas.

"We will warn you now, Aileen said this would be a hard year for you." Tony said.

"Great" Harry replied sarcastically.

"Good luck, call us if you need us." Loki said.

"I will." Harry replied.

"Love you"

"Love you too."

With a nod, they disappeared.

/

The next day the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione made their way to Platform 9 ¾. They found an empty compartment and put their stuff inside. Hermione opened up the Daily Prophet and began reading. A picture of the Dark Mark was in the center of the front page. They heard the trolley woman come up the aisle and Ron quickly got out his money.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The elderly woman asked.

"Some Droobles please." Ron said. She handed him a small box and took the money.

Harry stood up as well and bought a large stack of cauldron cakes.

"Oh no" Hermione moaned.

"What?" Ron asked.

She didn't say anything, just held the paper open so they could see.

"Bloody hell" Ron moaned. On the page was a picture of Wormtail, his prison number held up in front of him, below it said **"WANTED"**. According to the article, there was a prison break, only a few people managed to escape, Wormtail was one of them.

"How did that rat even escape? I thought he was better guarded." Ron said.

"This can't be a coincidence. Wormtail escapes, the Dark Mark in the sky, the Death Eaters at the Quidditch Cup. I fear something is going to happen very soon." Hermione said.

"I hope Sirius doesn't try to go after him again." Harry said.

"I wouldn't think so, but he will most definitely keep a look out." Hermione said.

/

After the sorting was finished, everyone was free to eat, all except Hermione who had found out the feast was made by house-elves – or by her definition – slave labor. Once the feast was done, Dumbledore took his place at the podium.

"Now that everyone has been fed and watered, I would like to make an announcement. I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is, like the name states, forbidden. As is Hogsmeade village for any student under year three. I would also like to inform you that we will not be having a Quidditch Cup this year."

Several people protested.

Dumbledore raised a hand, "I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts —"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table. A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. When he reached the end of the top table, he turned and limped heavily toward Dumbledore.

Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling, casting light over the man's face, and it was a face unlike any Harry had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening. One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Harry couldn't hear. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side. The stranger sat down and shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages in front of him, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody." It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

"Moody?" Ron muttered. "Mad-Eye Moody?"

"The Auror?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he's supposed to be mad as a hatter. But one of the best Aurors in history." Ron replied.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention again. "As I was saying, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a most extraordinary event. The Triwizard Tournament."

"No way!" Someone shouted. Immediately the room filled with excited and confused murmurs.

"Indeed" Dumbledore replied. "Now for those of you who do not know, this tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. There will be one student chosen from each school to participate. Let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. These contests are not for the faint of heart…" He trailed off. "Enough of that though, it is time for you all to be in bed. We will speak more of the tournament when the other schools arrive.

The twins spoke of entering the tournament the entire way back to the common room. Harry couldn't help but feel as if this was what Aileen was warning him about.

/

The next day was their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Moody was already standing in front of the chalkboard when the students filed in. When everyone was seated, he turned towards the class, "Alastor Moody. I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now, I know you covered Dark Creatures with Lupin, but what you haven't covered yet is curses." He said. "To defend yourself, you need to know what you are defending yourself from." He smiled, which made his face all the more terrifying. "When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach."

Harry and Ron shared an uneasy look.

"So…do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

"The Unforgivable curses sir" Hermione said.

"And how many are there?" Moody asked.

"Three, sir"

"Good, and who can give me one?"

A few people raised their hands, Moody chose Ron. "My, uh…my dad told me about the Imperius Curse."

"Your dad would know about that one. Gave us quite a bit of grief back in the day." Moody replied. He turned back to his desk where a jar sat with a small spider-like creature inside. He took it out and enlarged it. " _Imperio_ " The spider leapt off Moody's hand and onto the front desk. With a wave of his wand, the spider did a number of tricks that it wouldn't normally do. The class laughed as the spider danced around.

"Think it's funny do ya? What if that were you?"

The class immediately quieted.

"Total control of another." Moody said softly, "The ability to force someone to do anything, something they wouldn't normally do of their own free will." He returned the spider to his hand. "The Imperius Curse can be broken, I will teach it to you. Not everyone will be able to break its hold, so its best if you avoid getting hit by it. Now, who has another curse?"

This time, Neville was chosen. "The Cruciatus Curse." He said.

Moody nodded. He set the spider down in front of Neville and pointed his wand at it, " _Crucio_ ". Immediately, the spider's legs bent at odd angles, it began twitching uncontrollably. Harry was sure that if it were a person, it would be screaming.

"Stop it!" Hermione shrieked.

Harry turned to her, but she was looking at Neville who hadn't stopped looking at the spider.

Moody looked around the room, taking in the ashen faces. "Pain, pure torture. A favorite of certain Death Eaters."

The room was silent.

"There is one more, anyone?" He turned to Hermione, "How about you?"

"The Killing Curse" She whispered.

"The best and worst of the three." Moody pointed his wand at the spider again, " _Avada Kedavra_ " A green light shot out of his wand, instantly killing the spider. There is no blocking this curse, no countercurse for it either." He looked around the room again, his eye staying on Harry a little longer than necessary. "These are the three Unforgivable Curses. These are the curses that may be used on you in the future so you need to know what you will be facing. CONSTANT VIGILENCE!" The class jumped.

They spent the rest of class taking notes on the Unforgivable curses. No one spoke a word until they were dismissed.

/

Lunch came and with it, the mail. Harry received a reply from Sirius that he quickly opened.

"What does he say?" Hermione asked.

"He said he knows Wormtail is out and that he will keep an eye out for him. The Aurors are trying to figure out how he escaped. They think it was the same way Sirius escaped."

"You're joking right?" Ron said. "They knew he was an animagus and they didn't put him in a cell where he couldn't transform!?"

"You should keep a look out as well Harry." Hermione said.

"I don't think he's coming after me." Harry replied. "He's probably hiding somewhere"

"Even so, I would be on the lookout. You already got a warning from your sister, maybe she was talking about this?" Hermione said.

Harry nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**I like the entrances from the movie so I will be using that to introduce the new schools.**

* * *

It was mid-October when the students saw a carriage fly through the sky, pulled by several white pegai. They laughed as Hagrid dove out of the way before the carriage could hit him. At the waterfront, a large ship appeared from under the water, a large coat of arms on its main sail.

At dinner that night, Dumbledore took his place at the podium. "I believe you have all seen our guests arrive this afternoon. They are the other schools who will be competing against us in the Triwizard Tournament. Please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their headmistress, Madame Maxime."

The doors to the Great Hall opened, allowing a group of young women, all dressed up in matching blue dresses and hats. The girls walked synchronously to the front, stopping at random to greet those around them. As they walked, several boys could be seen checking out their backsides, whistling quietly to one another.

Seamus nudged Ron as Madame Maxime walked by. The woman was very tall, well over six feet. She wore an extravagant coat with a fur collar. "Blimey, that's one big woman."

Ron nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore met Madame Maxime at the front of the room and kissed her hand in greeting. Once they were situated, he returned to his podium to announce the next group. "And now, I present our friends from the north, Durmstrang Academy and their high master Igor Karkaroff."

Two rows of young men marched in, beating their staffs on the ground. The men ran forward, doing back flips and other tricks. Karkaroff walked in with another young man, dressed up in fur.

"Bloody hell" Ron whispered, "That's Victor Krum"

The group watched as the two calmly made their way forward. The two headmasters greeted each other with a strong hug, "Dumbledore!" He called heartily.

"How are you my dear friend?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine to be here in dear old Hogwarts" Karkaroff replied.

Once the new arrivals were situated, dinner was served. There were several new dishes to accommodate the new students. While they were eating, several Ministry personnel carried a large gold tower to the front of the room. Harry could see Barty Crouch standing next to it, talking quietly with Dumbledore.

Once everyone was finished eating, Dumbledore stood next to the golden casket. The room immediately filled with a tense silence as Dumbledore looked around. "The time has come to start the tournament." He said. "But first, let me introduce Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation." There was scattered applause as Mr. Crouch came forward.

"After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded, that for their own safety no student under the age of 17 shall be permitted to participate in the tournament."

This was met by very loud protest.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed. The hall quieted immediately. Dumbledore nodded to Crouch.

"There will be three tasks the champions will face throughout the year. They will test the champions in many different ways. As you know, there will be three champions, one from each school. The champion will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire" He pointed his wand at the golden casket. The golden walls dissolved to reveal a large stone goblet with blue flames rising out of it.

"Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. On that night, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools." Crouch explained.

"To ensure that no underage student tries to submit their name," Dumbledore said, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire."

"One other thing," Crouch said, "Once a person has been chosen as a champion, there is no going back. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

/

The rest of the week passed with little action. Harry called his family to see what they were up to and told them of the tournament. He also told Sirius and Remus, who were excited but hoped nothing bad would happen.

"I hope a Gryffindor is our champion. I heard Angelina put her name in." Ron said.

"We'll see. It could be anyone." Hermione said.

At that moment, Fred and George burst into the hall where the cup was sitting. "We did it!" George cheered.

"Fresh off the pot!" Fred added, holding up two vials filled with a strange liquid.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"This" George held up his vial, "Is an ageing potion."

"This, is going to help us get across that Age Line" Fred said.

"Why are you trying this?" Ron asked.

"For eternal glory of course" Fred said. "Think of it!"

"Better you than me" Harry replied.

Hermione snorted, "It's not going to work."

"Oh?" Fred and George asked, they sat on either side of her, "And why's that Granger?"

"Because Dumbledore drew that Age Line and a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an aging potion."

"But that's why it's so brilliant"

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted."

They laughed and stood on a nearby bench. "Ready Gred?"

"Ready Forge"

They shook their vials and swallowed its contents. They let it sink in for a few seconds before jumping into the circle. When nothing happened, everyone cheered.

The twins high-fived and got out the parchment to put into the fire. When nothing happened after that, there was another round of applause. Unfortunately, the goblet reacted and fire shot outwards, sending the twins across the hall. When they sat up, their bright red hair was replaced with silver.

"You said this would work!" Geroge shouted.

"You said this would work!" Fred shot back. The two pounced on each other, rolling around on the floor exchanging punches as the crowd egged them on.

/

When Thursday came, the dining hall was filled with nervous and excited chatter. When dinner finished, Dumbledore got to his feet. "When the champions' names are called, I would ask them to please go to the next room." Dumbledore instructed. "Now, without further ado," With a sweeping motion, all of the candles dimmed, plunging everyone in semidarkness. "The champion selection." Everyone turned to the goblet and waited.

"Any minute now" Dean whispered.

The flames inside the goblet turned from blue to bright pink, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it. Dumbledore caught the parchment and called out, "The champion of Durmstrang, Victor Krum!"

The sons of Durmstrang cheered, pushing their champion forward. He moved to the front of the hall and entered the side room.

The goblet turned pink again, spitting the second piece of parchment out. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

Again people clapped as she smiled and walked into the side room. The third piece of parchment left the goblet for Dumbledore to call. "The Hogwarts champion is, Cedric Diggory!"

Every Hufflepuff jumped to their feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way to the side room, grinning broadly. The only one who seemed disappointed was Ron, who wanted someone from Gryffindor to win.

"Excellent, we now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will win the Triwizard cup." He turned to where Mr. Crouch was holding a large, blue and silver cup. "I hope that the rest of you students will give our champions every bit of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real – "

But Dumbledore was interrupted by the goblet's flames turning pink. Sparks flew in every direction as another tongue of fire shot out, leaving a small piece of parchment fluttering towards the ground. Dumbledore caught it and froze, "Harry Potter"


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sat there, attempting to make himself smaller. He could feel every eye in the Great Hall staring at him. He was stunned, his whole body had gone numb. There was no applause, simply a silent tension.

He looked to where Ron and Hermione sat across from him. Hermione stared at him in shock and a hint of fear while Ron's face was blank.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore bellowed.

He jumped in his seat and looked to Dumbledore. "Come here Harry"

"Harry, go on." Hermione urged.

He shook his head desperately. "Don't be stupid Harry, go" She pushed him up and away from the table. He slowly made his way towards Dumbledore, knees shaking uncontrollably.

"Through the door Harry" Dumbledore said, he wasn't smiling.

Harry moved toward the door, listening as people whispered amongst themselves. When he arrived in the small room, the three champions looked at him curiously.

"Is something wrong?" Cedric asked.

Before Harry could answer, Mr. Crouch, Dumbledore, Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime came into the room.

"Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir" Harry replied.

"Did you get an older student to do it for you?" He asked.

"No sir! Never"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I didn't do it. I wouldn't."

Dumbledore deflated. He turned back to Crouch, "Barty, is there any way out of this?"

Mr. Crouch shook his head, "It is a magical contract Dumbledore; there is no way out of it."

"But 'e cannot compete, 'e is too young!" Madame Maxime protested.

"I am sorry, but as of tonight, there will be four Triwizard champions." Crouch said.

/

Dumbledore sat in his office with Snape, McGonagall, and Moody.

"Are you seriously allowing this to happen Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"The rules cannot be broken Minerva." Dumbledore replied.

"The devil with the rules, since when do you ever listen to them anyway? You can't let Potter compete!"

"Headmaster, I have to agree." Snape said. "This can't be mere coincidence."

"You think someone put his name in the goblet?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do" Snape nodded. "And though it will be dangerous, to discover the true meaning of these events, perhaps we should let them unfold."

McGonagall turned to stare at the Potions professor in shock, "What- Do nothing?" She protested, "Potter is just a boy, not a piece of meat that you can dangle in front of whoever has done this to him!"

"I agree with Severus" Dumbledore said.

McGonagall threw up her hands.

"To get to the bottom of this mystery, we will have to see what happens." He turned to Moody, "Alastor, please keep an eye on Harry, will you?

Moody nodded.

/

When the champions were released after they got their instructions, Harry quickly made his way to the Astronomy Tower. Luckily, it was empty. He pulled out his phone and texted his Dad. A few minutes later, his parents and Sirius were with him.

"Harry what's wrong?" Tony asked.

He didn't say anything, he just ran to his dad and hugged him.

"Harry?" Loki asked. The God ran soothing fingers through the boy's hair, trying to calm his shaking shoulders. The three adults shared a worried look before turning back to Harry.

"Someone put my name in the Goblet of Fire" Harry mumbled after he had calmed down.

Sirius froze while Loki and Tony looked confused.

"Goblet of what?" Tony asked.

"The Goblet of Fire is a magical stone goblet used to choose the champions for the Triwizard tournament. The tournament has three dangerous tasks that these champions have to complete. Whoever wins gains eternal glory and a lot of money." Sirius explained. "So many people have died in the past that the tournament was stopped. This year is the first one in a long time. The Ministry put in a new rule that no one under the age of 17 would be allowed to enter."

"So, someone older has put our son's name inside." Loki said.

Sirius nodded.

"Of couse, you have to be entered in a dangerous tournament. You just can't have a normal year can you?" Tony asked, a small smile on his lips.

Harry chuckled quietly.

"Is there any way out of it?" Tony asked.

"It's a binding, magical contract. So no." Sirius said.

"Damn" Loki hissed.

"Magical contract?" Tony asked.

"A binding contract that cannot be broken. Usually on penalty of death" Loki replied. The air around him became electrified as his magic sparked along his skin. "Whoever put your name in that goblet will be severely punished." He hissed.

"I'm sorry" Harry said quietly.

Loki immediately calmed and took Harry into his arms.

"There is no reason to be sorry Harry. If you can't get out of it, then the only thing to do now is beat these tasks. I believe you can do it." Tony said. "If you need any help, just ask one of us."

Harry nodded.

"I think you should get to bed now dear. You're going to have quite the journey ahead of you." Loki said, kissing his forehead softly.

Harry nodded, "Thanks"

"You're welcome. Keep us up to date will you?" Sirius asked.

"Sure" With a hug goodbye, Harry left the room.

"I am going to call Aileen. If anyone can keep Harry safe, it will be her." Tony said.

Loki nodded. "I also think we should pay a visit to the mortal in charge of this bloody school." With a wave of his hand, Sirius was transported back to his home while he and Tony teleported to Dumbledore's office.

/

When Harry entered his room, Ron was already there, brooding in his bed.

"Hey Ron" Harry greeted.

Ron grunted and turned over in his bed.

Harry was confused. But shook his head and went to the bathroom to wash up. When he returned, Ron looked up. "How did you do it?"

Harry stared at him.

"Never mind. Doesn't matter. Might've let your best friend know though.

"Let you know what?"

"You know bloody well what."

"I didn't ask for this to happen Ron. I didn't put my name in that goblet."

"Of course you didn't"

"I know it's hard for you to understand" Harry spat. "But I don't want eternal glory, I just want to be….me."

Ron huffed and turned his back to Harry.

Harry sighed and got into his bed, staring at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

/

Dumbledore was reading at his desk when Loki and Tony appeared in front of him.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark, how may I help you?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully.

"We have just been informed about your so called tournament." Loki replied.

"Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament. Eternal glory for whoever wins." Dumbledore said.

Loki's eyes narrowed, "My son can achieve eternal glory in other ways. I do not want him in this tournament."

Dumbledore sighed, "I am sorry to inform you that removing him from the tournament would be impossible. Any name pulled from the goblet automatically signs a magical contract. I'm sure you know what that means."

"I do, which is why I'm here with a warning." Loki slowly stalked towards the large desk. "If anything happens to my son while in this tournament, your life is forfeit."

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly, and his body stiffened.

Loki smirked, "You didn't take the necessary precautions, so you are ultimately responsible for my son's life."

"I drew an age line around the goblet, it was enough –"

"Yes, yes no one could get to the goblet if they were under the age limit. That just means that someone older put our son's name inside." Tony said.

"We are keeping an eye on Mr. Potter, to see if whoever did this will revealed themselves."

"So you are using him again" Loki said. "You are using him as _bait_." His magic leaked from his fingers in waves of green.

"Mr. Potter is already in the tournament, there is nothing we can do." Dumbledore said calmly. Tony was impressed, the old man was able to hide his fear well.  
"The person responsible for this will be revealed by the end of this tournament, and until that happens, I have one of our staff watching over Mr. Potter."

Tony placed a hand on Loki's arm, calming the other. "I'm afraid that's all we can do for now." He said.

Loki nodded stiffly, "My warning still stands old man."

With a green flash, the two were gone. Dumbledore sighed in relief and brought a lightly trembling hand up to wipe his brow.

* * *

 **Little bit of some Loki threat ^-^**

 **Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Harry woke up groggily. It was the weekend so everyone was sleeping in. He seemed to be the only one awake, which was fine with him since he didn't want to deal with Ron's glares this early in the day.

He quietly dressed and went down for breakfast. Not many people where there, but those who were either whispered as he passed or glared at him. He sighed and sat down across from Hermione.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Peachy" Harry grumbled. He piled his plate high with toast and eggs. "Do you agree with Ron? That I put my name in the Goblet of Fire."

"Of course not, the look on your face when Dumbledore read out your name was proof enough." Hermione said.

"Then maybe you can talk to Ron. He's been glaring at me since yesterday."

"He doesn't really believe you put your name in" She said.

"I find that hard to believe." Harry snorted.

"He's jealous Harry, isn't it obvious?"

"Jealous? Of what exactly?"

Hermione sighed, "Look, you always get the attention, I know it's not your fault" She added quickly, "But everything always happens to you. He's just jealous."

"If he wants to be in the tournament so badly, you can tell him I would happily trade places with him. I don't want this, at all."

"I'm not telling him anything, you two need to work this out." Hermione said shortly.

"I'm not going to run around after him and try to make him grow up!" Harry spat. "Maybe if I die in the first task he'll see that."

"Harry, that's not funny." Hermione replied anxiously.

"I'm not laughing." Harry replied and stormed out of the Great Hall. He didn't stop until he came to the lake. He sat down in the grass with a huff.

"What's wrong Harry?" Harry jumped and looked to see Aileen sitting calmly next to him. She wore a long black and white gown with her customary circlet.

"Aileen, what are you doing here?"

"Dad called and asked that I keep an eye on you." She smiled, "You're going to need it."

Harry smirked, "I do remember your warning at the beginning of the year. I guess this was what you were talking about."

Aileen nodded. "This is a dangerous tournament Harry, but I believe you can do it." She smiled, "You are a lot more powerful than you realize."

"I'm only a fourth year though. Everyone else has a lot more experience."

"That may be true, but you also have friends who are willing to help you."

Harry snorted, "You mean like Ron, my best friend who hates me because he thinks I entered this without telling him."

"He will come around, don't worry."

"I don't really want to involve Dad and Papa too much. They have their own things to worry about." Harry sighed.

"Why do you think they sent me?" She grinned, "I'm a lot harder to get rid of."

Harry chuckled.

"Besides, Hermione will help you and Ron when he decides to man up and face you again." She said.

Harry sighed. Aileen frowned and shifted closer, putting her arms around him. "This will be a hard year for you Harry, and I am sorry about everything that will happen." She said. "You will overcome this though, just trust in yourself."

Harry nodded, "I trust you"

Aileen smiled softly and kissed his hair.

/

Their first class on Monday was Care for Magical Creatures. Hagrid brought in several crates of Blast-Ended Skrewts. Malfoy, of course, made several derisive comments, complaining about having to walk the Skrewts.

The good news is, Harry found out that Hagrid believed someone had set him up. At least he had another friend.

/

The next few days, unfortunately, were the worst for Harry. Ron continued to glare at him and Hermione was left looking between them anxiously. Everywhere he went, people would whisper behind his back and stare after him. To make matters worse, Professor Trelawney was predicting his death with even more certainty than usual. Then, people started wearing large buttons on their robes. On it was a picture of Cedric with the words 'Cedric Diggory Hogwarts' true champion' and then the picture would swirl, revealing a picture of Harry and 'Potter stinks' around it.

"Nice, right Potter?" Malfoy jeered.

Harry tried to ignore the taunts and the buttons, but it was hard when they were everywhere. Overall, it was a terrible week for Harry.

/

A flash of light blinded Harry for a second, he blinked away the stars and looked to the female journalist in front of him. She had blonde, short and curly hair and bejeweled spectacles. Her bright green blazer and skirt were quite hideous in Harry's opinion, the fuchsia feathered collar didn't help much either.

The four champions were gathered close to take a few photos. The boys in the back while Fleur sat in front.

"Hello" She shook everyone's hands, "I'm Rita Skeeter. I write for the Daily Prophet. I am here to get the scoop on the four champions." She studied the four in front of her, "You're the juicy news." She caressed Fleur's cheek, "What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks?" She asked before patting Fleur's cheek firmly causing the girl to flinch. She turned to Cedric, "What mysteries do the muscles mask?" She began playing with his hair, making the poor boy very uncomfortable. "In short, what makes a champion tick?" She smiled. "Me, myself, and I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers."

Harry couldn't believe this woman. He didn't want to be anywhere near her and it looked like he wasn't the only one if Krum's icy glare towards her was anything to go by.

"Why don't we start off with the youngest?" She said and grabbed Harry with her crimson claws. She dragged him off to a broom closet. She pushed him in and smiled at him in – what he supposed – a sultry way. "Well, this is cozy."

"Uh, this is a broom cupboard."

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." She replied before pushing him further in. He stumbled to a bucket as Skeeter took a place across from him. "So tell me Harry, here you sit, a mere boy of 12 –"

"Uh, I'm 14."

"Of course" She smiled sweetly. "A mere boy of 12, about to compete against three students, not only vastly more emotionally mature than yourself, but also much more magically capable than you. How do you feel about that?"

Harry wasn't really paying attention, he was more focused on watching the Quick-Quotes quill, scribbling away on a notepad. He couldn't read everything it was writing, but it didn't look like it matched what was being said.

"Just ignore the quill" Skeeter said. She turned his face toward her and smiled, "It's just you and me." She attempted to get closer, but Harry moved backward. "Now, you're no ordinary boy of 12 are you?"

"14"

"Do you think it was the trauma of your past that made you so keen on entering such a dangerous tournament?"

"No, I didn't enter" Harry shook his head.

"Oh, of course you didn't" She smiled again. Harry was quickly growing tired of her patronizing smiles. "Speaking of your parents, were they alive, how do you think they would feel? Proud? Or concerned?"

Harry had stopped listening again and focused on the quill. "Hey, my eyes aren't 'glistening with the ghost of my past.'"

Skeeter smiled half heatedly and shrugged. Harry shook his head and quickly left the cupboard.

/

He went outside again, hoping the fresh air would clear his head.

"Nasty piece of work isn't she?" Harry looked to see Aileen leaning against a tree.

"Definitely" Harry agreed.

"Don't worry Harry, she won't be posting anything that's not true about you." Aileen smiled, "I've got it covered."

Harry smiled.

* * *

 **I know some of you will be disappointed that there won't be a lot of Loki and Tony to help him, but I thought it would be easier for Aileen to be the one to help…thought it made more sense.**


	7. Chapter 7

As time went on, the shock of finding out he was a school champion had worn off and the fear of facing the first task had started to sink in.

At least when Rita Skeeter's article came out, Harry's part in it was very small. It mainly focused on the three other champions. Harry was glad that Aileen was able to stop whatever lies Skeeter had been planning to say.

Hermione still hung around him, trying to get him and Ron to speak to one another. It wasn't going over well. "Can't you just speak to him? I know you miss him, and he misses you."

"If he wants to speak to me so badly than he can come to me himself. He started this and he can end it." Harry replied.

Hermione sighed in exasperation. Since her efforts seemed to be in vain, she started on the topic of S.P.E.W, an organization she put together to fight for House-Elf rights. Harry didn't quite understand why she was so focused on this, yes it's true that some house-elves are mistreated but others are quite happy serving wizards.

/

A few days passed and the first task was only two days away. Harry was sitting at the lake while Neville searched for herbs.

"' _Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs'_?" Harry held up the large book for Neville to see.

"Yeah, Professor Moody gave it to me when we had tea. After the first lesson with him." Neville replied. He started waving and Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione approaching them.

They were whispering to each other, Hermione looked frustrated as Ron continued to whisper quickly. She finally sighed and went to Harry.

"Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid's looking for you."

"Is that right? Well…what?"

Hermione sighed, "Please don't make me repeat it."

"Well you can tell Ron-"

"I'm not an owl." Hermione said before walking off with Ron.

/

Harry met Hagrid at his hut late at night. After a happy greeting, Harry followed him into the Forbidden Forest. "Did you bring your cloak?"

Harry nodded. "Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough." Hagrid replied. He was looking around as they were walking, like he was looking for something.

Harry took this time to look at Hagrid, more importantly, what he was wearing. "What's with the flower?"

Hagrid bashfully touched the flower.

"Hagrid, have you combed your hair?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." Hagrid replied defensively.

Harry was going to ask something else, but a distant roar cut him off. The two stopped and looked around.

"Hagrid?" A feminine voice called out.

Harry jumped and looked around. Hagrid smiled and hurried forward. He stopped short and turned to Harry, "The cloak! Put the cloak on."

Harry hurriedly draped the cloak over him. He quietly followed Hagrid to where Madame Maxime was waiting for him.

"Bonsoir, Olympe" Hagrid greeted.

"Ah, Hagrid. I thought perhaps you weren't coming." She smiled.

"O' course not Olympe." Hagrid smiled and kissed her hand.

Harry gagged.

Madame Maxime smiled bashfully. "What was it you wanted to show me? When we spoke earlier, you sounded so…exhilarated."

Again, Harry gagged. This was probably more disgusting/embarrassing than his own parents being mushy.

Hagrid nodded, "You'll be glad you came. Trust me"

He led her and an invisible Harry to a tall bush. There was more roaring and a bright light. They pulled down a few branches and Madame Maxime gasped. "C'est magnifique!"

Harry stood a few feet behind the two, but he could still see clearly. Beyond the bushes were several cages; each holding a ferocious dragon."

Madame Maxime walked off to get a closer look so Harry took her place next to Hagrid. "Dragons, that's the first task." Harry said once he was visible again. "You're joking"

"Come on Harry, Dragons are seriously misunderstood creatures."

"Of course you would think that Hagrid, you used to own one." Harry replied, thinking of Norbert back in first year.

"I would love to own another one" Hagrid smiled, "Any of them would be nice to have."

The dragon closest to them shot fire out in every direction making them duck. "Although, even I'll admit, that Horntail is a right nasty piece of work."

Harry could only look at the dragons in shock.

"Poor Ron nearly fainted just seeing them." Hagrid chuckled.

Harry frowned, "Ron was here?"

"O' course. His brother Charlie helped bring em over from Romania. Didn't he tell you?"

"No, no he didn't." Harry replied.

/

The next day Harry was walking in the Halls when he spotted Cedric lounging with his friends. He went up to them and only looked at Cedric, even though he could feel everyone else's stares.

"Can I have a word?" He asked Cedric.

"Uh, yeah" Cedric replied.

As they walked away, Cedric's friends called out "You stink Potter" Cedric looked back at them and smiled.

When they were far enough away, Harry turned to Cedric. "Dragons"

"What?" Cedric asked.

"That's the first task" Harry said. "They've got one for each of us."

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded.

"And Fleur and Krum, do they know?"

"Yes"

"Come on Ced, leave him!" One of Cedric's friends called out.

"Right"

Harry nodded and turned away. Cedric caught his arm, "Hey about the badges, I've told people to take them off."

"Yeah, it's fine" Harry replied.

As he was walking another voice called out to him, "Why so tense Potter?"

He looked to see Draco Malfoy sitting in a tree, smiling down at him. "My father and I have a bet. I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in this tournament." The blonde jumped down from his place, "He doesn't think you'll last five."

"I don't really care what your father thinks Malfoy." Harry replied. "He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic." Harry turned away from Malfoy and his posy.

"Pathetic huh?" Malfoy quickly pulled his wand out and pointed it at Harry's retreating back.

"OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!"

Harry spun around. Professor Moody was limping out to the courtyard. His wand out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, exactly where Malfoy had been standing. "I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned." He pointed his wand at the ferret, sending it ten feet into the air. When it returned to the ground, it bounced back upwards. The ferret squealed as Moody bounced it in the air. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do" He mumbled.

"Professor Moody!" A voice shrieked. Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall rushing towards them. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching" Moody replied, not taking his eyes off the bouncing ferret.

"Is that a student?!"

"Technically it's a ferret"

The students laughed as Moody continued to bounce the ferret. Moody turned towards Harry and winked at him.

Professor McGonagall frowned and pulled out her wand; with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blonde hair all over his now bright pink face. He got to his feet, wincing, "My father will hear about this" He hissed.

"Is that a threat?!" Moody shouted.

"Professor Moody" McGonagall said.

Moody ignored her and chased after Malfoy, "Is that a threat!?"

Malfoy ran out of the courtyard.

"Yeah run away you ferret boy!" Moody called out.

"Alastor Moody" McGonagall said firmly, finally gaining his attention. She pointed his wand at him, "We never use transfiguration as a punishment!" She scolded. "Surely Dumbledore told you that."

Moody looked lightly chastised, "He might have mentioned it."

"Well, you will do well to remember it." McGonagall replied. She turned and dispersed the crowd.


	8. Chapter 8

**First task time! I chose the movie version of the first task because I liked it more than the book version.**

* * *

The next day Moody asked Harry to stay after class. They went up to the office, which was covered in spyglasses. Moody sat by a desk and began removing his metal leg. Harry cringed a bit as Moody sighed and put the leg on a nearby stand.

"Sit down" Moody instructed as he kicked a small stool out.

Harry hesitantly sat, staring around anxiously.

"Like my Dark Detectors, do you?" Moody asked.

Harry shifted nervously, "What's that?" He pointed to a large mirror in front of Moody.

"That's my Foe-Glass. See them out there, skulking around? If I can see the whites of their eyes, they're standing right behind me!" Moody cackled.

Harry jumped when a large black trunk jumped and rattled.

Moody chuckled darkly, "You don't even want to know what's in there."

Harry nodded again, unsure of what else to do.

"Now, what are you going to do about your dragon?"

"How did you – "

Moody giggled, "Cheating's a traditional part of the tournament…always has been.

"Oh" Harry replied dumbly, "Well, I just thought I'd…you know…" He trailed off.

Moody sighed, "Listen Potter, Diggory is a very skilled wizard. By your age, he could turn a whistle into a pocket-watch and have it sing you the time. Delacour, she may look all sweet and pretty, but she's as much a fairy princess as I am. And Krum, that boy may be as dense as a board, but Karkaroff is as sharp as they come. That man will be giving Krum everything he needs to win this tournament. They will all have a strategy, and you can bet that it will play to each of their strengths. So I ask you Potter, what is your strength?"

"I haven't got any" Harry replied before he could stop himself.

"Come on Potter, think. What are you best at?"

"Well, I'm a fair flyer…but sir, I'm not allowed a broom."

"But you _are_ allowed a wand" Moody replied.

/

After his talk with Moody, Harry went in search of Hermione. He found her in the library, pouring over several books about dragons. "Hermione, I need your help."

"I know Harry, but I haven't found anything that might help you defeat a dragon." She sighed, closing the large book with a grunt.

"No, not that. I just met with Professor Moody and he told me that I could somehow use my wand to call my broom."

"Of course!" Hermione cheered. "Oh, why didn't I think of that?!"

Harry stared at her expectantly.

"You can learn a summoning charm Harry. So that you can call your broom."

"Can I learn it by tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"We'll never know unless we try."

And so they practiced. They found an empty classroom where Harry tried to call various objects from across the room. Unfortunately, most of the items would drop halfway.

"You need to concentrate Harry." Hermione admonished.

"I'm trying Hermione" Harry replied angrily.

They worked for another hour before Hermione had to drag Harry off to Divination. He didn't really want to spend another hour with Trelawney predicting his death again, but Hermione was adamant. After a short dinner, Harry returned to the empty classroom to continue his work. After another two hours of work, he was losing hope.

"What are you doing Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Aileen sitting on a nearby desk. She seemed to glow in the dimly lit classroom.

"Trying to learn a summoning charm before tomorrow." Harry replied.

"Having trouble?"

Harry nodded. "You wouldn't happen to have an easier spell I could use do you?"

Aileen chuckled, "I'm afraid that our magic is different Harry. You do not possess the power required to perform them, nor do I for yours."

Harry sighed, "It was worth a try."

"You just need to concentrate on your goal Harry. What will happen if you do not succeed?"

"I die?"

Aileen grinned, "Then keep that in mind. Focus on the spell, will it to work. I believe in you Harry, just believe in yourself."

Harry nodded and turned back to the book he had been trying to summon. "Accio book!" Immediately, the book soared through the air and into Harry's hand.

"It worked!"

Aileen smirked, "Told you."

Harry smiled, "Thanks"

Aileen nodded, "Now, go back to your dorm. I believe you will have company soon."

True to her words, Harry could hear Peeves coming down the hall.

"Good luck Harry" Aileen said before she disappeared.

/

The day of the First Task came too quickly in Harry's opinion. The blind panic that had left him when he was practicing the summoning charm had returned full force. Harry stood in a large tent with the other four champions, watching as they all paced nervously.

They were told that their goal for the task was to retrieve a golden egg that contained a clue to what the next task was. There was a dragon for each of them that they would choose before the task started. Occasionally, a loud roar ripped through the air, shaking the entire arena.

Harry stuck to the outskirts of the tent, away from the other champions. He was nervously wringing his hands when he heard someone whisper his name.

"Harry is that you?"

He recognized it as Hermione's voice. "Hermione?"

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Just fine, I just have to fight a dragon. Normal day for me" He replied sarcastically.

"Your dad sent a camera." Hermione said. "I'm taking notes to send back."

"Great, at least they can see me before I die by fire."

Hermione let out a strangled whimper and broke through the curtain. He was surprised when she launched herself into his arms for a tight hug.

A bright flash went off. Both teens looked to see Rita Skeeter in the opening of the tent. She now wore a black pencil skirt with a black dragon hide jacket. Her bejeweled spectacles were still on her face, brightly colored as always. "Young love!" She gasped dramatically. "How…" She stopped to think. "Stirring" She smiled and pointed to the quill which quickly wrote everything down. "If everything goes unfortunately today, at least I will have a juicy story to write about."

"You have no business here, this tent is for champions and friends only." Krum growled.

Skeeter turned to him and smiled sensuously, "Of course" She ran the feather of her quill down his cheek, "We've got what we came for."

Krum cringed away, then flinched when the flash of her camera went off again.

Hermione nodded to Harry before slipping out. Not a second later, Dumbledore entered the tent with the other Headmasters. "Good day champions. Please, gather around." Everyone gathered in a circle around Dumbledore. "The First Task has arrived and you have all been given the rules. Now all that is left, is to choose your dragon. Barty, the bag if you please."

Mr. Crouch came forward with a small, smoking bag, "Just place your hand in the bag and pick up a dragon. Miss Delacour, you will be first."

Fleur looked apprehensive, she hesitantly placed her hand inside the bag, flinching at every hiss. She quickly removed her hand, holding a tiny green dragon by the tail.

"The Welsh Green" Crouch said. "Mr. Krum, you next." He held out the bag.

Krum didn't hesitate putting his hand in. He calmly plucked a dragon out and placed it in his hand.

"The Chinese Fireball" Crouch said.

Cedric went next, choosing the Swedish Short-Snout. Harry was the last one and he already knew what was left. The Hungarian Horntail. He flinched as he felt the Horntail's claws dig into his hand. When he took it out, Harry was amazed. He wondered if it was a charm or if the dragon had actually been shrunk for this task. He also wondered if he could take it home for his Dad. He quickly shook that thought from his head and focused on the task ahead.

"Now, Mr. Diggory will go first, then Miss Delacour, Mr. Krum, and finally Mr. Potter. Mr. Diggory, at the sound of the cannon you may make your way to the arena." Dumbledore said.

Cedric nodded.

"Good luck to you all." Dumbledore nodded and left the tent.

The cannon fired, the crowd cheered, and the music started. Cedric took a deep breath and left the tent.

Harry listened as all three champions completed their task. Soon, it was just him in the tent. When Krum finished, Dumbledore announced Harry's turn. Harry slowly made his way to the opening of the tent. When he got outside, he quickly found Neville, Hermione, and Ron looking at him anxiously. He looked around the arena filled with jagged rocks and a single golden egg sitting in the middle.

Harry walked further into the arena, he didn't make it far before a large spiked tail slammed into the rocks behind him. Harry and the entire arena ducked. He looked behind him to see the large Horntail, chained to the rocks and growling at him. Harry quickly dodged the stream of fire coming from the creature's mouth. He attempted to get closer to the egg, but the dragon used its tail to knock Harry out of the way.

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry shouted, hoping that the spell worked. In the meantime, Harry found another rock to hide behind as the Horntail fired again. Luckily, Harry saw his broom diving toward the arena. The only problem now was getting to it without being burnt to a crisp.

When the flames stopped, Harry quickly ran to his broom and jumped, landing on it and flying away from the new jet of fire. The crowd roared with applause. Harry flew to get the egg, but missed it to avoid another jet of flames. The Horntail took flight, breaking its chain to chase Harry around the arena. Harry saw this and flew out of the arena, the dragon quickly following. He flew as fast as he could, but the Horntail was just as quick. It was a foggy day so he had to do several quick maneuvers so as to not run into the castle. When he flew around a few buildings, he lost sight of the Horntail. Going around a tower, it appeared in front of him and knocked him out of the sky. He hit the roof of the tower and slid down. He was able to catch a window before he fell off, keeping him out of sight of the Horntail. He looked around for his broom and found it lying below him. The pillar that he was holding onto broke, but he managed to catch the window pane of the box below him. He looked up to see the Horntail hanging onto the roof, watching him. Harry quickly grabbed the handle of his broom but it was stuck. As the Horntail drew closer, Harry began to panic.

Finally, Harry was able to release the Firebolt and drop before the Horntail was able to grab him. He remounted his broom and flew over the castle roof, the Horntail diving after him. He wasn't able to fully doge the next jet of fire, it caught the end of his broom, leaving a trail of smoke behind. He was running out of time.

As he flew, Harry saw the stone bridge and an idea popped into his head. He turned toward the bridge, knowing the dragon would follow him. He flew through the small openings in the bridge causing the dragon to run into it and breaking the stone. Unfortunately, the creature caught Harry's broom, sending him off course. Both he and the dragon fell.

/

Back at the stadium, everyone was looking at the sky, hoping to see either Harry or the dragon return.

"Something has happened, he should have been back by now." Hermione said.

"He's going to be fine Hermione." Neville assured her. "He's going to be fine."

"Look!" Someone shouted. Everyone turned to see Harry flying towards the arena. The audience cheered as he flew inside and retrieved the egg.

"YES!" Hermione cried. "YES!"

/

When Harry returned to the tent, his friends rushed inside.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione ran up and hugged him tightly, "You scared me half to death, are you alright?"

"A few scratches and bruises." Harry shrugged, "Nothing to worry about."

"There is someone else here for you too." Hermione smiled.

Harry looked to see Ron standing in the back of the crowd. "I reckon you have to be barking mad to put your name in the goblet. Whoever did this to you is trying to kill you."

"Caught on have you?" Harry replied. "Took you long enough"

Ron grinned.

/

Later that night there was a party in the Gryffindor common room. They all gathered around Harry who was holding the egg he had won. "Go on Harry, open it!" Someone shouted.

"Yeah, see what's inside!" Another shouted.

Harry smiled and twisted the top. The moment it opened, the most horrible noise, a loud and screechy wailing, filled the room. The whole room covered their ears in pain.

"Shut it!" Fred bellowed.

Harry did so and the room filled with blissful silence.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Maybe I'll have to battle a banshee" Harry suggested.

"I don't know Mate. Could be anything." Ron replied.


	9. Chapter 9

The next week passed and Harry still had no idea what to do about the egg. Every time he opened it, the shrieking would return. He sighed and went to the common room where Ron sat, doing his Divination homework. "Do you think if I just write the most gruesome thing I can think of she would pass me?" Ron asked.

"Probably" Harry replied. "Where's Hermione? I thought she would be doing homework too."

"Don't know, haven't seen her since class." Ron replied.

It wasn't till after dinner that they finally saw Hermione. She came rushing into the common room, pulling them off to some part of the castle claiming they needed to see something.

"You won't believe what I have found." She said as she pulled the two boys along the corridor.

"Hermione, where are we going?" Harry asked

"You'll see in a minute" She answered. They came to a part of the castle Harry had never seen before. It wasn't until they came to a large painting of a bowl of fruit that Harry figured it all out.

"Hermione, please tell me we aren't here to convince the House-Elves to stop cooking." He groaned.

"What?" Ron asked. "Are you still on that spew stuff?"

"It's not spew!" Hermione hissed. "And no, I just came down here to talk to them, but I found something you need to see." She replied. She stretched out her forefinger and tickled the green pair. It began to squirm, turning into a large handle. Hermione pulled the handle and opened the painting, dragging Ron and Harry inside.

Before Harry could look around, a small bundle crashed into him.

"Harry Potter, sir!"

Harry looked down and gasped when he saw Dobby's large green eyes staring up at him. "Dobby?"

"Yes, it is Dobby sir. Dobby has been hoping to see Harry Potter, sir, and Harry Potter has come to see him!" The little Elf cheered. The last time Harry had seen the Elf was back in second year, when he freed Dobby from the Malfoys.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Dobby works at Hogwarts now." Dobby replied. "Professor Dumbledore has given Dobby a job." Dobby led the three over to a table, several Elves placed plates of food and drink in front of them.

"Nice service" Ron said.

The Elves looked pleased while Hermione frowned.

"How long have you been here Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Only a week Harry Potter, sir. It is hard for a dismissed House-Elf to find work. Especially now when Dobby demands payment for Dobby's service."

"Good for you Dobby" Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Miss!" Dobby smiled.

"So Dumbledore pays you?" Ron asked.

Dobby nodded, "Dobby gets a Galleon a week and one day off a month."

"That's not a lot." Hermione frowned.

"Professor Dumbledore offered Dobby more, but" He shivered, "Dobby likes to work. Dobby likes to be free to work. Dobby doesn't want too much."

"What do you do with your money Dobby?" Ron asked.

"Dobby saves it to buy clothes!" Dobby exclaimed, "Dobby wants to buy a sweater next."

The Trio smiled. "Tell ya what Dobby, if you like maroon, you can have one of my old Weasley Sweaters."

"Really? Oh that sounds wonderful!" Dobby clapped happily.

They finished their snack and said their goodbyes. Harry assured Dobby the Elf was free to visit him and the three Gryffindors made their way back to their common room.

/

Harry sat at breakfast with Ron and Hermione. He was drinking from his cup when he saw Cho Chang and her friends looking at him and whispering. Harry smiled at her, embarrassing himself by spilling pumpkin juice all over his front. The group giggled, Harry blushed and turned back to the table.

"Look at this!" Hermine shrieked. She slammed the Daily Prophet down on the table. There was a large picture of Harry and Hermione from their hug before the First Task. "That foul woman has done it again!" She began to read the article out loud, "Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, is none other than the son of Durmstrang, Victor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow."

"Don't listen to that old bat Hermione. She twists the smallest things way out of proportion." Ron assured.

"Yeah, and in any case, I'm taking it very well." Harry smirked, getting an answering smile out of Hermione.

The mail came and Ron's small pet owl, Pig, tumbled onto the table with a very large parcel.

"Bloody bird, I thought any pet would be better than Scabbers, guess I was wrong." Ron groaned as he untied the tiny puffball of a bird from the parcel.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but Mum sent it." Ron replied. He unwrapped it and took out a rather hideous brown robe. The garment was a dirty brown color with faded pink ruffles along the collar and sleeves. "Mum sent me a dress." Ron looked down at the offending garment, disgust clear on his face.

"Well, it does match your eyes" Harry chuckled, "Is there a bonnet?" He rifled through the paper inside the box, "Ah!" Harry lifted an off-white bonnet with even more ruffles running down the center, a black bowtie at the top. "Oh stop it Harry" Ron replied, pushing the bonnet and Harry's hand away. He walked down the table to where Ginny sat with her friends, "Ginny, these must be for you."

Ginny looked the garment up and down, "I'm not wearing that, it's horrid."

Hermione started laughing. "What're you on about?" Ron asked.

"Those aren't for Ginny Ronald, they're for you. They're dress robes."

"Dress robes? For what?"

/

The Yule Ball…" Professor McGonagall announced. A large group of Gryffindor students were gathered in a large empty classroom. The girls sat on one end while the boys sat on the other. Filch was also there, setting up a large gramophone. "Has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since it first started." She explained. "On Christmas night, everyone will gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. Everyone is required to attend this ball." She looked at the boys sternly.

"Now, the Yule Ball is, first and foremost, a dance" The room filled with whispers. The girls were excited while the boys were filled with dread. "The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded respect from the Wizarding Community for over ten centuries. I will not have you besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons."

Harry could hear Fred and George behind him, repeating her words as fast as they could. It was quite humorous.

"Now I know that many of you have not danced before, so this will be your lesson." McGonagall said. "Mr. Weasley" She turned to Ron.

"Yes?" He squeaked.

"Will you join me please?" McGonagall held out her hand.

Harry smirked and pushed Ron up. His friend scowled at him as he took his place in the middle of the room with Professor McGonagall.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist." She instructed.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"My waist Mr. Weasley" She repeated.

The room laughed.

Ron glared around the room. McGonagall shifted Ron's body so that it was in the correct position, ignoring the whistling. She turned her head to where Mr. Filch stood. "Mr. Filch, if you please."

The man placed the needle on the record and music filled the room. "One, two, three. One, two, three." McGonagall counted as she pushed Ron around the room. It looked very painful to Harry, Ron was stumbling around the room while McGonagall counted. At least he didn't step on her foot. He turned to the twins behind him, "Never gonna let him forget this, are you?"

"Never" They replied with matching smirks.

When they were finished with their dance, McGonagall turned back to the room. "Everybody come together." The girls shot to their feet, but the boys didn't move. Only Neville stood up and hesitantly made his way to the center of the room. "Do not make me serve detentions." McGonagall threatened. This time, the boys got to their feet, if a bit begrudgingly.

The dance lesson was pretty terrible for Harry. He had never danced before so it was extremely embarrassing. Neville seemed to get the hang of it though.

The lesson finished and Harry was asked to stay behind. "Potter, it is tradition that the champions and their partners –"

"Partners?"

"Yes, their dance partners, for the Yule Ball"

"But I don't dance Professor"

"Yes you do" She replied. "That is why I am telling you. It is tradition that the champions and their partners open the ball."

Harry felt his stomach drop, if he couldn't even talk to Cho – his crush – then how in the world was he going to ask her to the ball!

He walked back to the dormitory in a daze.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked.

"I have to find a date to the Yule Ball, McGonagall said so."

"Bloody hell" Ron said.

"Exactly" Harry sighed.

/

Harry was practicing his dancing alone in an empty classroom. His moves were still very awkward, he was beginning to get frustrated. A light chuckle made him jump. He looked to see Aileen sitting on a desk, watching him in amusement.

"Glad you think it's funny"

She laughed, "Oh Harry, it's truly not that bad." She hopped down from her place and approached him. "You just need more practice."

Harry sighed, "I'm trying, but I don't seem to be getting better."

"Then allow me to help you. I don't know your dance specifically, but I do know how to waltz." She snapped and her Muggle clothes transformed into a long dark red gown. "Now, you are the man so you lead." It was a bit of a struggle, but after an hour of practicing, Harry was finally dancing.

"I believe this lesson is done." Aileen smiled.

"Thanks, you really helped."

"You are quite welcome." She replied.

"Aileen, would you be my date to the Yule Ball?"

Aileen giggled, "And let you play it safe?" She put her hands on her hips and smirked, "You need to experience asking girls out. There is no way I am letting you skip out on such a life achievement."

"Achievement? Embarrassing myself in front of a bunch of girls?"

"Exactly, you have to start somewhere don't you?" She winked.

Harry sighed, "Not fair"

"If you're really stuck, you can ask Dad. He didn't have the title of 'Playboy' for nothing."

Harry pouted and Aileen laughed, "Don't worry Harry, you'll find someone. Good luck, you're going to need it." With one last smirk, she was gone.

* * *

 **So it's almost Yule Ball time! ^-^  
I wanted Harry to still experience asking girls out and having the first dance with Parvati, but Aileen will make a short appearance during the ball.  
Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Harry and Ron were walking outside. They were looking around at all the girls, hoping to catch one of them alone so they could ask them to the dance.

"Why do they have to travel in packs?" Harry whispered to Ron. "And how are you supposed to get one of them alone to ask them?"

"Lasso one?" Ron suggested.

They passed a group of Ravenclaws, Harry noticed Cho in the middle. He and Ron stopped and smiled, but couldn't figure out anything to say. The girls stared back at them, some even curled their lip in disgust. Harry and Ron quickly moved on as the girls giggled and whispered.

"Blimey Harry. You've slayed dragons. If you can't get a date, what does that say for the rest of us?"

"A dragon is easier than a girl" Harry replied.

They watched as a Durmstrang student confidently strode up to a Hufflepuff and asked her to the ball. She eagerly accepted and giggled excitedly with her friends when the boy left. It seemed the Durmstrang boys had no trouble finding dates. Krum was constantly followed by a hoard of girls, hoping to catch his eye.

/

Harry finally managed to catch Cho without her giggling friends. They were in the owlery at the same time. "Cho, could I have a word with you?"

"Okay" She replied.

"Er" Harry could feel the nerves pool in his stomach. This was his chance, he had to do it now. "Wangoballwime?"

"Sorry?"

Harry cleared his throat, "Would you – would you like to go to the ball…with me"

Cho blushed, but her expression looked more like pity than excitement. "I – I'm sorry Harry, but I'm already going with someone."

Harry deflated and his stomach sank, "Oh"

"I'm really sorry Harry" Cho said.

Harry put on a fake smile, "No problem, it was worth a try right?" They laughed awkwardly.

"Well – bye" She said.

Before she could leave he called after her, "Who're you going with?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Oh" She smiled, "Cedric Diggory"

"Right, uh, brilliant" He nodded. He walked back to the common room with a dark cloud over his head. Of course it was Cedric Diggory, the other man had a confidence that Harry didn't.

Entering the common room, Harry was surprised to find Ron sitting ashen-faced in a corner. Ginny sat next to him, whispering in a low, soothing voice.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked.

"Why did I do it?" He asked, eyes wide and wild. "I don't know why I did it."

"What did you do?"

"He – well he – he asked Fleur Delacour to the ball." Ginny said.

"You _what_?"

"I don't know what came over me. There were people – everywhere – and she just looked so perfect. I just asked her!" Ron moaned into this hands. "She looked at me like I was the scum of the earth. She didn't even answer, I just ran for it."

Harry left Ron to cry in his corner, he had his own sulking to do.

/

"This is mad. At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without a date." Ron whispered during their Potions test. "Us and Neville"

"Actually" Hermione cut in, "Neville has a date to the ball"

Ron groaned, "That's depressing" He turned to Hermione and leaned closer to her, "Oi Hermione, you're a girl."

"Well spotted Ronald" Hermione hissed.

"You can come with one of us –"

At that moment Snape came behind them and smacked them each on the back of the head for talking. Ron waited for him to leave before continuing. "It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl, it's just sad."

Hermione's glare was cold and harsh. Harry was sure that if looks could kill, Ron would be long gone. "Believe it or not Ronald, but I won't be going alone because someone has already asked me!" She gathered her things and turned her test in to Snape. "And I said yes!" She added before she left.

"Bloody hell" Ron looked at Harry. "Think she's lying?"

Harry shrugged.

/

Harry sat in the common room, fiddling with the egg in his hands and thinking about the upcoming ball, which he still had no date to.

"Looks like you need some cheering up." Harry looked to see Sirius standing in the doorway.

Harry smiled, "Sirius, what are you doing here?"

His godfather smiled and held up a large box, "Delivery for one Harry Potter."

Harry opened the package to reveal black dress robes.

"These were your father's, he wore them when he was about your age." Sirius said. "You look about the same size and I knew you didn't have any."

"Really, they were my dad's?" He carefully took out the coat and held it in front of him.

Sirius nodded, "I'm sure you'll look just as good in them as he did."

"Thanks Sirius." Harry hugged his Godfather tightly.

"Of course Harry. Now, how is the hunt for a date coming?"

Harry sighed, "Terribly, I didn't realize how hard it is to talk to girls."

Sirius laughed, "I guess you got your Mother's shyness."

"I guess so"

"I'm sure you will find a date Harry, you just need to stop looking so hard."

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Good, now I must be off. I'm not really supposed to be here after all." Sirius winked and walked out of the room.

Harry went down to the common room to finish his homework. As he finished his Dark Arts essay, Parvati walked by "Hi Harry."

"Hi" Harry replied absent mindedly. After a moment, he looked up at her retreating back and raced after her.

"Parvati!" He called out. She stopped and allowed him to catch up. "Will you go to the ball with me?"

She went into a fit of giggles. Harry's fingers were crossed as he waited for them to subside. "Yes" She said finally.

He smiled, "Brilliant."

She returned it.

"Uh, do you know anyone who would be willing to go with Ron?"

Parvati frowned, "Well, I could ask my sister, Padma. She's in Ravenclaw. I could ask her if you like."

"Yeah, that would be great. Let me know what she says."

She nods and walks away.

Harry returns to the common room, feeling much better than before.


	11. Chapter 11

**Decided to post this early because it's the Yule Ball ;)  
Follows the movie version with some better dancing ^-^  
I added Dobby cuz I like Dobby and the sock exchange was adorable.**

* * *

Harry woke early on Christmas morning. Unlike past Christmases, most everyone was still in the castle because the Yule Ball was that night. Harry was a little disappointed that he wasn't able to go home _again_ , but at least his family was coming to the castle.

"Hey Harry, Happy Christmas!" Ron greeted as he tore through his presents.

"Happy Christmas Ron" Harry smiled. He only had a few presents on his bed, he smiled as he pulled out another green Weasley sweater.

"I see you've got yours this year. I got maroon again" Ron whined.

"Harry Potter!" A squeaky voice cheered.

The two boys looked to see Dobby standing by their beds.

"Happy Christmas Dobby"

"A Happy Christmas to you too Harry Potter sir!" Dobby smiled, "Dobby has come to give Harry Potter his present." He held out a small, crudely wrapped package.

"I got something for you too" Harry lied and quickly pulled out a pair of red socks with Iron Man helmets on them. They were a gag-gift from Clint for his birthday. "Uh, sorry I didn't wrap them."

Dobby's smile was bright as he grasped the socks. "Socks are Dobby's favorite clothes!" He ripped off the socks currently on his feet and replaced them with the yellow ones. "Dobby has seven now…but…" He examined the socks, "the shop has made a mistake in giving you two of the same."

"Harry, how did you not spot that?" Ron snickered. "Here you go Dobby" Ron threw the Elf a pair of bright violet socks he had unwrapped earlier. "So you can mix them up. And here is that sweater I promised you." Ron said as he threw the maroon sweater onto the bed.

"Oh you is most kind sir!" Dobby replied. He picked up the clothing carefully. "So generous and kind!"

Ron blushed slightly and returned to his presents.

Harry looked down at Dobby's present and opened it. Inside he found a pair of socks. The left sock was red with tiny broomsticks on it, and the right was green with tiny snitches on it."

"Dobby is making them himself Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is buying the wool out of his wages!"

"They – er – are very nice Dobby. Thanks" Harry said and pulled them on.

Fat tears fell from Dobby's big eyes. The Elf started to whimper quietly. "You is very welcome Harry Potter, sir." Dobby replied. "Dobby must go now, we is already making the Yule Ball feast in the kitchens." He waved goodbye and, with a crack, the Elf was gone.

/

The Yule ball came quickly. Everyone was dressed to the nines and ready to dance. Ron stood in front of the mirror in their dormitory, "Bloody hell" He whined. His dress robes looked just as ugly as they did before.

Harry came out wearing his dress robes and Ron turned around. "What are those!?"

"My dress robes" Harry replied.

"Well, they're all right!" He turned back to the mirror and stared in horror, "No lace or ruffles."

"Well, I expect yours are more traditional." Harry tried to assure him. It wasn't working.

"These are ancient! I look like my Great Aunt Tessie!" He cried.

Harry gave him a small shrug in response. "Just murder me Harry" Ron whined.

/

They walked downstairs to meet with the Patil sisters. "Leave it alone" Harry swiped at Ron's hand as it continued to fiddle with the lace.

"Poor thing, I bet she's alone in her room, crying her eyes out. Or maybe the girl's bathroom again." Ron said.

"Who?"

"Hermione of course. Do you really think someone asked her to the dance? She wouldn't even tell us who she was coming with"

"It's not really our business." Harry replied.

"We're her best friends, why wouldn't she tell us unless she made it up."

Harry didn't think that was the case, but he didn't say anything. They would find out soon enough anyway. Parvati and Padma came forward, both looking beautiful in their dress robes. Padma didn't look to happy when seeing Ron, but she allowed him to lead her inside. Harry and Parvati lined up with the other champions.

Harry caught sight of Cho with Cedric. She looked gorgeous in her silver robes, absolutely stunning.

"She looks so beautiful" He heard Parvati say.

"Yeah, she does" Harry replied, looking at Cho. He turned to Parvati, but was confused when he saw her looking behind them. Harry turned and was shocked to find Hermione descending the stairs wearing lovely pink robes. Her hair was no longer frizzy, but sleek and tied into an elegant knot. "Wow" Harry whispered.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Victor Krum came to meet her. He bowed deep, then offered his hand. She took it with a small smile and they went to line up. As she passed, she sent Harry a small wave.

Harry smiled, glad that Ron was wrong and she wasn't crying.

/

Trumpets sounded and the doors to the Great Hall opened. The four champions filed in and onto the dance floor. The Hall was gorgeously decorated with snow and ice. Three large Christmas trees stood at the back of the hall with several tables holding food. Harry would make sure to take some pictures for his parents.

The four champions took their place on the dance floor and waited for the music to start. "I'm not the best dancer, but I promise not to step on your toes." Harry whispered to Parvati.

She smiled as they took their position. The dance started and Harry led Parvati across the floor. For the most part, he thought he did pretty well. He wasn't strong enough to lift her very high, but at least her feet left the floor – if only for a moment.

Soon, others joined the dance floor. Harry even saw Neville and Ginny dancing together – and weirdly enough – Mr. Filch with Mrs. Norris.

At the end of the song, Parvati and Harry sat at a table with Ron and Padma. Ron was obviously sour about Hermione dancing with Krum. "Why didn't she tell us she was going with Krum? Krum, of all people!"

Harry sighed, "I don't really blame her." He mumbled.

"Are you going to ask me to dance?" Padma asked Ron.

"No" Ron replied.

She huffed.

Two songs passed before two Durmstrang students came over and whisked the girls away.

"Who would want to dance anyway" Ron grumbled.

"It's not bad" Harry shrugged. He wasn't very good, but he didn't really mind dancing.

"Then how about a dance Dear Brother?"

Harry looked up to see Aileen holding her hand out. She looked beautiful as always in a flowing midnight blue dress with a silver lace overlay. Her long hair was pinned up in a series of braids. Harry smiled and led her to the outskirts of the dance floor.

"If you were going to come anyway, why did you make me ask someone else?"

"I knew you were going to embarrass yourself in front of a bunch of girls. I couldn't allow you to take the easy way out by asking me." She said with a mischievous grin.

Harry glared at her half-heartedly, "Thanks Aileen, I really appreciate that."

She laughed. "I'm your big sister, it is my job to tease you." She winked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Speaking of that, I remember you being taller" He observed as they waltzed around the room.

"I altered my height so that I could dance with you." She smiled. "Less awkward don't you think?"

"I don't know, Hagrid seems to be doing a good job of dancing with a taller partner." He nodded towards Hagrid and Madame Maxime.

Aileen giggled, "They make quite the pair. Though I do hope you would know where to keep your hands."

Harry looked back at the dancing couple to see Hagrid's hand slowly creeping towards Madame Maxime's bottom. He blushed and quickly looked away, readjusting his hand higher on Aileen's back. Aileen laughed again.

"I forgot how awkward young boys could be." She grinned.

Harry huffed, "You're my sister; I don't need thoughts like that in my head."

"But it's so much fun" She pouted.

Harry rolled his eyes.

The song ended and then the band changed so the two returned to the table where Ron seemed to be in an even darker mood. He was staring at Krum and Hermione, dancing together and jumping around erratically to the fast-paced music.

"Ruddy Pumpkin head" Ron muttered.

Harry said goodbye to Aileen and sat down next to Ron. "I guess he has been following her around since they first got here." Harry said. He remembered hearing about Krum spending a lot of time in the library. He knows why now.

Eventually, Krum and Hermione made their way out of the crowd and back towards the tables. Hermione sat down next to Harry, her cheeks flushed pink from dancing. "Hot isn't it?" She asked. "Viktor's gone to go and get drinks."

"It's Viktor now is it?" Ron said, "That's cute"

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Hermione asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you" He replied scathingly.

She looked at Harry, but he could only shrug.

"Ron –"

"He's a Durmstrang. You're fraternizing with the enemy!"

Hermione's mouth fell open. "The enemy? He's not the enemy Ronald! Besides, who was wanting his autograph?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "He's probably just using you to get to Harry. Everyone knows Karkaroff's an old Death Eater."

"For your information, not _once_ in the time that we talked has he _ever_ brought up Harry!"

"So you've been talking huh? Bet you've been helping him figure out the egg."

"Of course not! I would never help him." She looked outraged. "How could you say something like that – I want Harry to win and he knows that don't you?"

"You've certainly got a funny way of showing it" Ron sneered before Harry could respond.

"What do you think this tournament is even about Ronald?"

"Winning of course, eternal glory."

"This tournament is supposed to be about meeting foreign wizards, making friends. Not everything is about winning." She replied.

"Ron, I don't really think it's a big deal that Hermione is here with Krum" Harry said, but Ron ignored him.

"Why don't you run along to Viktor? I'm sure he misses you." Ron said.

With a huff, Hermione stood and left the table.

Harry sighed and went for a walk. There were several coaches in the courtyard that couples were hiding in. Not for long though, since Snape was patrolling them, taking points from every house. When he returned to the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione were arguing again.

"He's using you" Ron said.

"How dare you! I can take care of myself you know."

"I doubt it" Ron muttered. "He just wants something from you"

"What? Is that what you think?"

"Yeah"

"Then you know the solution don't you?"

"Solution?" Ron asked.

"Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage to ask me before somebody else does." Hermione replied. "And not as a last resort!"

Ron blushed, "What? You think I wanted to…pfft…have no idea where you got that idea." He quickly made an escape up the stairs.

Hermione looked heartbroken. Harry could see tears start to form. He slowly approached her as she collapsed on the stairs.

"Hermione" He said softly.

She looked at him with misty eyes. "Hey Harry"

He put an arm around her, "You going to be alright?"

She smiled and leaned on his shoulder, "Yeah" She sighed. "I saw you dancing with Aileen, she looked beautiful."

"She did. You do too." Harry replied.

Hermione chuckled wetly, "Not anymore, my hair's a mess as is my makeup." She groaned, "Not exactly the ending I was hoping for."

"Well, Ron's mouth tends to get him in a lot of trouble."

She laughed, "Yeah, it does."

* * *

 **Yay! Brother/Sister bonding! Both for Harry/Hermione and Harry/Aileen ^-^  
** **I hope it wasn't weird for anyone…I thought Harry's and Aileen's conversation was funny :/  
** **Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Boxing Day came with little excitement. Everyone decided to sleep in so the common room was quiet and calm. Ron and Hermione seemed to have forgotten their fight, or at least agreed to not speak of it.

/

The holidays passed quickly and classes began once again. When the trio arrived at Hagrid's for their Care for Magical Creatures lesson, an elderly woman was waiting for them. Her name was Professor Grubbly-Plank and she was a very shrewd woman. She didn't answer their questions about Hagrid's whereabouts, just stated that he was "indisposed".

"What do you think is wrong with Hagrid?" Harry asked once Professor Grubbly-Plank was busy.

Ron shrugged.

"Don't you know Potter? It's all over the Daily Prophet." Malfoy smirked. "He's probably too embarrassed to show his ugly face."

"Watch your mouth Malfoy" Harry spat.

Malfoy cackled and pulled the paper from his robes, "Here, have a look then."

Harry caught the paper and opened to read it. Ron, Neville, and Hermione read over his shoulder.

"Hagrid's half giant!" Ron gasped. "Bloody hell. I just thought he was hit with an Engorgement Charm when he was little."

"It does make sense though" Hermione said, "I mean, I didn't think he was pure giant because they're all twenty feet tall."

"Yeah but Giants are dangerous" Ron replied. "It's in their natures. They're just like trolls…killing everything in sight."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That can't be true for all giants Ron. Look at Remus, he's a werewolf and he's perfectly nice."

"Not in his werewolf form he's not, I can bet you that." Ron said.

"Besides that, who could look at Hagrid and think he's capable of killing anyone. There's no way." Harry said.

"A lot of people don't care" Hermione replied sadly. "He's part Dark Creature, they will only see that."

"How did Skeeter even find out in the first place?" Neville asked.

"Well, she is a slimy sneak. And Hagrid's known for having a loud voice. Maybe she just overheard." Ron said.

"We have to go see him." Harry said.

Unfortunately, Hagrid was avoiding them. They spent ten minutes knocking on his door, but to no avail.

"We'll come back another time." Hermione said.

/

They tried two more times, but there was still no answer.

Hermione was currently scolding Harry about the egg. "The task is next week!"

"You don't think I know that!"

"But you told me you had figured it out already"

"I know, I'm sorry. I've looked everywhere but I haven't found anything."

She sighed.

"I suppose Viktor's already figured it out."

"I wouldn't know, we don't talk about the tournament." She said, "We don't talk at all really. Viktor's more of a physical being" She sighed.

Harry snickered. Hermione winced, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course" Harry grinned.

Hermione swiped his shoulder playfully. She then looked at him seriously, "You are trying to figure the egg out, aren't you?"

"Of course I am"

"I'm worried about you. You succeeded against the dragon, but this task is supposed to be harder."

He didn't get to say anything because Cedric interrupted them. Hermione squeezed his hand and left the two boys.

"Did you need something Cedric?" Harry asked.

Cedric shifted slightly on his feet, "How- how are you?"

Harry's brow furrowed slightly in confusion, "Fantastic"

"I wanted to thank you for tipping me off about the dragons."

"Forget about it, you would've done the same for me."

"Exactly. You know the Prefect's bathroom, fifth floor? It's not a bad place for a bath. Just – uh – take the egg with you, and – er – just mull things over in the hot water. Trust me"

/

The trio tried Hagrid's house one more time. This time, an unexpected person opened the door.

"Aileen?" Harry gaped at his sister standing in the doorway.

"Hi Harry!" She smiled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I heard about your friend and wanted to meet him. Eric is here to"

They entered the cabin to see Hagrid cooing over Eric. There were still tear marks down his face, but he did look happier.

"I haven't held a baby since Harry" Hagrid sniffed.

Ron snickered, Harry elbowed him.

"It's good to see you Hagrid, how are you feeling?"

Hagrid looked up at them and sniffed wetly, "I've been better"

Aileen poured the tea and set it on the table.

"Why have you been avoiding us Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Didn' think you would wan ta see me anymore." Hagrid replied. Tears fell down his cheeks again, landing in his beard.

"Of course we still want to see you!" Harry exclaimed. "You are our friend. We don't care if you're half giant."

Hagrid blew his nose into a handkerchief loudly, "You would be the only one."

"Of course not Hagrid. Remember everyone who welcomed you back two years ago?"

"Yeah, but that was before they knew" He mumbled.

"The people who know you won't care Hagrid." Aileen said. "They're the only ones who matter."

"Will you be coming back to teach?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore said yes, I don't know."

"You have to Hagrid. You love the job."

Hagrid nodded. "I do"

"Then I guess we'll see you next week, Professor" Harry smiled.

Hagrid laughed as more tears fell. "You're the best friends a fella could ask for."

"Always Hagrid" Hermione smiled.

/

It was a few days before Harry had time to sneak into the Prefects Bathroom with his egg. He turned the water on and put some bubble soap in. When the water filled the large tub, he slipped off his clothes and got in the water.

He took the egg in hand and opened it. Like every time before, an ear-splitting shrieking came from the golden center. Harry quickly closed the egg and slouched against the tub wall.

"I would try putting it in the water, if I were you."

Harry froze and swallowed nervously. He would recognize that giggle anywhere. He turned to see Moaning Myrtle in her stall, elbows resting on the toilet seat.

"Myrtle!" Harry was thankful the bath was full of bubbles, she wouldn't be able to see anything…hopefully.

"You haven't been to see me in quite some time Harry" She pouted.

"I – well, I've been busy" Harry replied. "Besides, I'm not supposed to be in here. It's the girl's bathroom after all."

"That didn't stop you before" Myrtle replied miserably.

"I haven't been here in years. And that was with Hermione and Ron." Harry said.

"Yes, hiding the potion you were making." She grinned. "You know, I was traveling through a blocked drain the other day and I thought I saw some Polyjuice Potion. Sure you aren't up to something Harry?"

"Polyjuice Potion? No."

"Oh well" She flew into the bath and appeared a few feet from him. "I would still try the egg under water. That's what the other boy did" She leered.

Harry grinned uncomfortably and grabbed the egg again.

"Well go on, open it"

So Harry lowered his head and the egg beneath the foamy surface. He opened the casing and waited for it to wail…but it didn't. It was a song, a chorus of voices singing an ethereal melody.

When the song finished Harry returned to the surface and closed the egg before bringing it above water.

"Figured it out?" Myrtle asked.

"They are beings who can't be heard above water…so they must live under it."

"Very good, it took Diggory a very long time to figure that out" She giggled.

"Do you know what lives in the Black Lake, besides the Giant Squid?"

"Lots of things live there" She replied as she shifted closer to him.

Harry stepped away from her and looked towards the stain glass window where a mermaid was brushing her hair out.

"There aren't merpeople in the Black Lake, are there?"

Myrtle clapped and giggled excitedly, "Very good, very good. It took Diggory ages to riddle it out. It was rather painful to watch."

"Right – uh – thanks for your help Myrtle." He quickly hopped out of the bath and put his towel around his waist.

"Come back soon Harry" She grinned.

"Right" Harry said before slipping his invisibility cloak on and exiting the bathroom.

* * *

 **I think the second task is next…if not it's the chapter after that one. Soon guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Second Task Time!  
I already had a reviewer predict what is going to happen in this chapter…you get to meet someone special! ;)  
Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day was spent in the library. Harry, Ron, and Hermione poured over thousands of books, looking for a way for him to breathe under water.

"Tell me again" Hermione said.

"Come seek us where our voices sound." Harry recited.

"That's the Black Lake" Hermione said.

"An hour long you'll have to look."

"The amount of time you have obviously. Though, it is a bit problematic."

Harry turned to her, "A bit problematic!" He asked incredulously. "When, exactly, was the last time you had to hold your breath for an hour?"

"Harry, we will figure this out. I promise you." Hermione said. "We still have time before the next task, I'm sure we'll find something."

Professor Moody came up to them, "Granger, Weasley, McGonagall wants to see you in her office."

"But sir" Hermione protested.

"Now!" He demanded.

The two gave Harry an apologetic look before leaving the library.

Harry sighed softly and began collecting his books.

"LONGBOTTOM!" Moody bellowed.

Neville hurried around the corner, "Yes Professor?"

"Help Potter put his books back." Moody instructed.

"Yes sir"

The ex-Auror nodded and left.

Harry stacked a few books and held them out to Neville. "You know, if you're interested in plants, you're reading the wrong books." He said. "Plants are so fascinating in the Wizarding World! There are so many things you can do with herbs and flowers!"

"Neville!" Harry cut off his rant, "I really don't care." He winced slightly when the boy deflated. "But, if there was a magical herb that would allow me to breathe under water for an hour, than I would love to hear about it."

Neville thought for a moment as they returned the books, "How about gillyweed?"

"What's that?"

"It's a plant that will allow you to breath under water." Neville smiled. "That is what you are asking for."

Harry smiled, "Can you get some for me?"

Neville nodded, "I'll meet you before the Second Task."

"Thanks Neville"

/

The next day was gloomy and cold. Everyone walked to the Black Lake where boats were staged to transport them to the Second Task. Harry could see Fred and George walking through the crowd, taking bets as they went.

Neville met him by the boats and held out a palm-sized, slimy green weed. "This is it"

"That looks awful" Harry grimaced. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Absolutely" He replied.

"For an hour"

"Probably"

Harry stopped, "Probably?"

"Well, it hasn't really been tested very much. There have been debates on the effects of fresh water vs salt water."

"Neville! This is my only chance to get through the task and you don't even know if it will work?"

"I just wanted to help!"

Harry sighed, "At least you found something. Ron and Hermione couldn't." He looked around the dock, "Have you seen them? They never came back from Professor McGonagall's office."

Neville shook his head.

/

The boats led them to three large structures. They stood tall above the water, holding students and staff from each of the three schools. "Are you nervous?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded.

"You can do this Harry" Neville smiled, "If anyone can do this, it's you."

"I hope you're right Neville" Harry replied.

"Welcome to the Second Task" Dumbledore greeted. "Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. They will have one hour to retrieve these treasures from the bottom of the lake."

Professor Moody pushed him closer to the water, "Put that in your mouth" He whispered.

Harry's lip curled, but he closed his eyes and quickly stuffed the weed in his mouth. He gagged a few times before he was able to swallow it.

The canon went off and the other champions dived into the water. Harry was left convulsing on the station. Moody pushed him in and the cold water surrounded Harry.

Something was happening to his body, his neck hurt like never before. As he sunk, he could feel bumps rise on the sides of his neck and his fingers and toes felt different. When the pain stopped, Harry was able to breathe. He lightly touched his neck – he felt gills, and his toes and fingers were webbed. Smiling, he kicked his fins and began his search for whatever treasure was taken from him.

The Black Lake was a lot larger than Harry thought. During his search, he saw a lot of fish and even a grindylow. The water was very murky and he would find logs and boulders that looked like people in the distance. Harry was sure that he saw a mountain move, but like the logs, it probably was just the water making it look that way.

When he moved through a forest of kelp, he finally saw Fleur. As he swam, he could hear music – the same music as from the egg. Harry continued to swim, hoping that the merpeople were on the other side of the kelp.

Something zoomed passed Harry, jostling him. He looked to see a mermaid swimming ahead. Harry quickly followed it.

/

Moody checked his watch as he paced on the platform.

"I hope Harry's alright" Neville whispered to Seamus. Seamus nodded.

Everyone heard something come up from the water and rushed forward. Fleur Delacour had made it back first and Beauxbatons cheered. Unfortunately, she didn't have her treasure and was therefore, disqualified.

/

Harry followed the mermaid out of the kelp forest and to a wide open space where four people were suspended. Harry swam up to them, ignoring the several mermaids watching him with their beady eyes.

When he got closer, he recognized Ron and Hermione as two of the people. He swam down to Ron's feet and untied his rope. A commotion from the mermaids made him look over to see Cedric swimming up to them. The other Hogwarts champion took out his wand and used a spell to cut Cho's rope. He looked to Harry and tapped his watch, meaning time was running out.

Harry nodded and went to free Hermione, but three mermaids held their tritons against his neck. "She's my friend too"

"Only one!" The mermaid in front of him hissed.

Before he could respond, the mermaids screamed and fled. Harry turned to see a shark heading straight toward him. He maneuvered out of the way and saw that, instead of fins, there were legs at the other end. The shark bit Hermione's rope and swam off with her. Harry assumed that it was Krum.

Harry swam back up to Ron and was about to swim off, but he noticed the girl still tied up. He looked around, hoping to see Fleur, but she wasn't there. Looking to see if any of the mermaids were watching, he used a spell to cut the girl's rope and swam off with both of them.

As Harry grew closer to the surface, he could feel his gills and fins start to recede. He swam faster, hoping to make it to the surface before the gillyweed ran out. He was almost there when a grindylow caught his foot. It pulled him down into the kelp where other grindylows were waiting.

Harry pushed Ron and the girl up to the surface while he was being pulled down. The swarm attached themselves to every part of his body. He was quickly running out of air.

A loud roar echoed along the water, scaring the grindylows away from him. He was able to reach for his wand, and with the last of his air, catapult himself above the water and onto the platform.

Everyone cheered as he coughed up water and chocked on the air coming into his lungs. Seamus brought him a towel and helped calm his breathing down. Fleur came over with the girl he saved and knelt down before him. "You saved my little sister, even though she wasn't yours to save." She clasped his face in her hands, "Thank you!" She kissed each of his cheeks.

She looked up at Ron, "And you helped!"

Ron tried to play it off. She kissed his cheeks as well. He blushed and stroked his cheek after she had walked off.

"Harry!" Hermione rushed over.

"Hermione, ow!"

"Sorry" She said. "Oh you must be freezing" Hermione quickly took one of her towels off and draped it over his shoulders.

"Thanks Hermione. Who came in first?"

"Diggory, then Krum" she answered. "Fleur was disqualified and you came last. I thought that was very brave of you Harry, bringing both of them back."

"I still finished last"

Hermione smiled, "Next to last. Remember, Fleur was disqualified. She never made it past the grindylows."

The three stations grew silent as Dumbledore and the other judges came back from their talk. "The winner is Mr. Diggory"

A lot of people cheered and all his friends high-fived him. "Now, seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue everyone, we have agreed to award him second place."

"Second place!" Hermione cheered. "You beat Krum!"

"Well done Harry, well done!" his friends clapped him gently on the back.

/

The next day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley twins met Loki, Tony, Sirius, and Remus by the Black Lake.

"What happened to your neck!?" Tony exclaimed.

"Uh, just water damage probably. I almost drowned."

"Drowned!" Loki shrieked. Green sparked from his fingertips as he ran them along his son's neck, healing the marks. "I warned that Headmaster of yours that if anything happened to you –" Loki hissed.

"I'm fine Papa, I got out okay."

Loki huffed. "That doesn't mean I can't hurt him."

"You won't be hurting anyone." Harry said firmly. "Professor Dumbledore had nothing to do with my injury."

Loki hissed quietly. Tony put a comforting arm around his waist. "Don't worry Harry, I've got him." Tony said.

Harry nodded.

"I did have a question for you Harry" George said. "Do you know what that roar was?"

"Roar?" Remus asked.

"I remember that, the whole lake shook it was so loud" Fred said.

"When I was bringing Ron and Fleur's sister back up I was caught by the grindylows. There were too many to get to my wand, but then there was this loud roar that scared them all away. I didn't see what made it."

"Anything else strange in the lake?" Sirius asked.

"No, just the normal fish and plants. I was surprised the Giant Squid wasn't there, but I didn't think too long on it. The murky water made everything disorienting at first. I was sure I even saw a mountain move."

Loki and Tony froze, "Mountain move?"

The rest of the group gave them funny looks, "Yeah, but that's ridiculous…right?"

Tony turned to Loki, "You don't think?"

"How would he know?"

"Excuse me, but are we missing something?" Ron asked.

"We shall see" Loki responded and turned to the water. He set his palm on the surface of the water and sent out a pulse of magic.

"What does that do?"

"If my theory is correct, you will see in a moment."

True to his word, the water began to bubble and a humongous sea serpent rose high above them. The serpent was a brownish-green color with clear emerald eyes. Its head was triangular like all snakes and it had hundreds of needle sharp teeth. It was the largest creature Harry had ever seen.

The snake hissed, its tongue slowly rolling through its lips.

"What is that!?" Ron squeaked.

"Jormungandr" Loki smiled brightly, "It has been a long time my son."

"Too long Faðir" Jormungandr said.

"I thought snakes could only speak parstletongue." Hermione whispered.

"So did I" Remus replied.

"This is my husband, Anthony Stark" Loki introduced. Tony waved enthusiastically.

"Pleased to meet ya Jor!"

The large snake seemed to smile and lowered its head to the ground, right next to Tony who started running his hands along the shiny scales.

The beast closed its eyes, seeming to enjoy Tony's caress.

"Jormungandr honestly." Loki sighed, "You are thousands of years old and yet you bare your belly like some common mongrel."

Jormungandr's grin widened showing off rows of sharp teeth, a mischievous twinkle in its eye, and twisted onto his side so Tony could reach more of his underside.

"Don't listen to your Dad Jor, he's just jealous."

Loki huffed and crossed his arms.

"Wait" Harry gaped, "That's one of your children?"

Loki nodded, "He was cast out by Odin, exiled to the oceans of Midgard when he grew too big. He is known in legend as the Midgardian Serpent."

"You mean the one that encircles the Earth?" Hermione asked.

Loki nodded, "What you see here is not his full size. He is much bigger than this."

The wizards gaped, unable to imagine a larger version of the already humungous snake.

"And I thought the Basilisk was big" Harry whispered in awe.

"This is your younger brother Jor." Tony pointed to Harry. "Come say 'hi' Harry, he is your brother after all." Tony said. "He won't bite"

Harry didn't believe that for a second. He saw the large teeth in its mouth after all. After a small push from Remus, Harry slowly made his way over to Jormungandr.

"So…uh…you saved me right?"

Jormungandr's emerald green eye opened. "Yessssssss"

"Uh, thanks. Probably would have died without you." Harry said awkwardly.

"A woman named Aileen sssssssssaid to keep an eye out. Gave me passsssssage into the lake. Ssssssssaid sssssssshe was my sssssssister, ssssssaid Faðir married another."

Harry nodded.

"Aileen found you huh? Glad for that. We should meet up again so you can meet your other little brother." Tony said.

"Ssssssounds nisssssse"

"It was good seeing you again Jormungandr. You've grown nicely" Loki smiled softly.

"Goodbye Faðir, Móðir, Harry, Harry'ssssss friendssss." The snake nodded and slipped back into the water.

"That was amazing" Hermione said in a breathy voice.

"What was that he called you?" Remus asked.

"Faðir is father and Móðir is mother. I am his father and since Anthony is married to me, he called Anthony his mother."

"Where is his real mum?" Fred asked.

"Unavailable" Loki replied simply.

"I guess we'll be going. Maybe we'll come for the last task. When is that?" Tony said.

"June. Right before school gets out."

"Then we'll see you then." Loki said. They all hugged Harry goodbye before Loki teleported them back home.

"You've got quite the family mate. Did you hear, that snake was thousands of years old?!" Ron exclaimed.

"It was brilliant wasn't it?" Harry smiled.

"Definitely"

* * *

 **JORMUNGANDR!  
I thought it would be cute for him and Tony to connect ;)  
I don't know if any of you will care, but 'nise' is spelled that way for a reason.**


	14. Chapter 14

The next week started off strangely. At breakfast, an owl stopped in front of Hermione with a stack of letters.

"Oh honestly!" She huffed angrily and threw the letter on the table.

Harry and Ron looked at it and were surprised by the hateful words written.

"They're all like that." Hermione said desperately, opening one letter after another.

"What did you do?" Ron asked.

"I decided to call that Skeeter woman out. It appears she retaliated." Hermione said.

She opened another letter and immediately dropped it, "Ouch!" A yellowish-green liquid splattered onto her hands, which began to erupt in large yellow boils.

"Undiluted bubotuber pus." Ron said.

Tears started forming in Hermione's eyes as the boils covered her hands.

"You need to go to the Hospital Wing Hermione." Harry said. "We'll tell Professor Sprout."

Hermione nodded and rushed out of the Great Hall.

/

Hermione was gone for most of the day. She finally arrived at the end of Care for Magical Creatures. It was a fun lesson, they learned about nifflers; talented treasure detectors. Ron's niffler ended up finding the most coins that Hagrid had buried, winning a large Honeydukes chocolate bar.

"Why were you in the Hospital Wing Hermione?" Hagrid asked after the lesson.

"Hate mail" Hermione said.

"Don' worry" Hagrid smiled, "I got some o' those an' all, after Skeeter wrote abou' me mum. Don' let any of em get to you. All a bunch a nutters. Don' open 'em anymore, jus' chuck 'em straight into the fire."

Hermione nodded, "Thanks Hagrid"

"Always happy to help."

/

That night, all four champions met to learn about the next task. It was going to be a maze with large hedges and hidden creatures. It did not sound like fun to Harry.

When it was finished, he met Ron and Hermione at the entrance of the Quidditch Pitch.7

"Is it bad?" Ron asked immediately.

"It's a maze" Harry replied.

"A simple maze or a hard one?" Hermione asked.

"A live one." Harry said. He led the group to the forest instead of back to the castle.

"Alive?!" Ron squeaked. "As if a maze isn't daunting enough, they have to put you in one that can change."

Harry nodded, "There will also be creatures inside. I don't know what, but it won't be easy."

"We'll have to go to the library" Hermione said thoughtfully. "We can look up some magical creatures and how to fight them. We can also go to Hagrid and ask if he has any ideas on what kind of creatures they might pick."

"We can go see Hagrid now" Ron said as they walked further into the forest.

"It's almost curfew Ron, we can't just go visit Hagrid." Hermione admonished.

Ron rolled his eyes, "It's not like we haven't done it before."

They started bickering back and forth but Harry wasn't listening. A black hat lying on the ground caught his attention. On closer inspection, he recognized it as Mr. Crouch's hat. Harry took his wand out and looked around.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry didn't respond. He continued walking until he saw someone's foot. When he turned around the tree he gasped. Lying on the ground was Mr. Crouch, dead.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped.

"We have to find Dumbledore" Harry said.

Ron and Hermione nodded and they all ran off to the castle.

/

No one could find who killed Crouch. Most of the students didn't know, but the staff were all on edge.

Harry currently sat in the Divination class room, half-listening to Professor Trelawny's mantra. Harry's eyes grew heavy with sleep. Images soared across his eyelids; eagles flying across a beautiful sky, and then down a dark hallway. A door stood at the end where he could see Wormtail cowering in front of an arm chair.

"You are in luck Wormtail. He is dead now, your blunder did not ruin everything."

"Thank you Master, thank you" Wormtail whimpered.

"However, I will not tolerate another mistake from you again" A cold voice said.

"My Lord please!"

" _Crucio!_ "

The room was filled with Wormtail's pained cries. Harry's scar filled with pain as well, searing pain.

"Harry! Harry!" Someone shouted.

Harry started awake, he was lying on the floor in Professor Trelawney's room. His scar still burned, telling him the dream was real.

"You all right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, just a headache." Harry replied.

"That isn't just a headache Mr. Potter" Professor Trelawney said. "It was a premonition wasn't it. An apparition perhaps?"

"No, just a headache." Harry replied. "I'll just go to the Hospital Wing and get a remedy." He quickly fled the classroom before she could get any ideas.

When he reached the bottom of the stepladder, he didn't go to the Hospital Wing, but to Dumbledore's office. After several attempts to guess the password, the door finally opened. As he walked up to the entrance, he could hear Dumbledore arguing with someone.

"I don't care if a man has died Dumbledore." It was Fudge, the Minister of Magic. "I will not look like a coward!"

"A true leader would do what is right, no matter what others think." Dumbledore said.

"What did you just say to me?" Fudge exclaimed.

"Excuse me Gentlemen" Moody interrupted, "But this conversation is no longer private." He turned his eye towards the door.

Dumbledore waved his wand and the door opened to reveal Harry, hand poised to knock.

Fudge smiled, "Harry my boy, how good it is to see you again."

Harry stood awkwardly in the doorway, "I could come back later, if now is inconvenient."

"Not necessary Harry, the Minister and I are finished." Dumbledore replied. Fudge's glance at Dumbledore seemed to say otherwise, but the Minister did nod and turned to smile at Harry. "We will be back in a moment Harry, I just want to see the Minister off."

Harry nodded and watched the three men leave the office.

When the three left, he took the time to glance around the room. Nothing had really changed, the walls were still covered with various items. Fawkes still stood on his golden perch. The only new addition seemed to be a large cabinet, where a silvery light emanated from.

With a short glance towards Fawkes, he opened the cabinet. Inside was a shallow stone basin holding a silver bowl filled with clear liquid. He took his wand out and started to prod the liquid. It moved like water, but Harry was still curious about the silver strands floating inside. He continued to stir the liquid until an image appeared. The view looked down on a large room filled with golden light. Curious, Harry got closer until his face almost touched the liquid. A mighty force seemed to lurch his body forward and he felt himself fall into the image.

He screamed as he fell and landed on a bench. He quickly looked around and saw Dumbledore sitting next to him. "Professor!" Whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" But Dumbledore didn't seem to hear him. "Professor?" Harry tried again, but still, he was being ignored.

"Ah Professor Dumbledore" Harry heard behind him. He was about to turn but a hand appeared through his chest to shake Dumbledore's.

"Oh!" Harry panicked. Before he could think on it, something was rising from the cage in the middle of the room. It was a man, wearing Azkaban prison robes.

"Igor Karkaroff, you have been brought from Azkaban at your request. You said you had evidence for us." Mr. Crouch said. Harry assumed this was some kind of dream, he knew Crouch was dead and that Karkaroff was Headmaster at Durmstrang.

"If your evidence proves to be worthy, you will be released. However, until such time, you are still a convicted Death Eater. Do you accept these terms?" Crouch said.

"I do sir" Karkaroff said.

"Then present your case"

"I have names, sir, of Death Eaters."

"Then list them so we may investigate them."

"There was a Rosier, Evan Rosier." Karkaroff said.

An elderly man searched a stack of paper and handed it to Mr. Crouch. "Rosier is dead."

Moody leaned forward and whispered into Dumbledore's ear, "He took a piece of me with him" The Auror chuckled.

Karkaroff looked a little panicked, "What about Rookwood! He was a spy."

"Augustus Rookwood? Of the Department of Mysteries?"

Karkaroff nodded excitedly, "He passed information to You-Know-Who from inside the Ministry."

Crouch looked thoughtful, "We will take this into consideration. The council will need to deliberate and until that time, you will return to your cell in Azkaban."

"NO!" Karkaroff shouted, "I have more, I have more! What about Severus Snape?"

Dumbledore stood, "The council is aware that although Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater, he turned over to our side after Lord Voldemort's downfall."

"You're wrong, I know it!" Karkaroff screamed.

"Silence!" Crouch banged his gavel down on the desk. "If you have no more names, I think this session is finished."

"I'm not done yet" Karkaroff said. "I know of one more."

"And who is that?" Crouch asked.

"I know for a fact, this person took part in the capture and the torture of Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife."

"Give me the name!" Crouch exclaimed.

Harry could see a man in the far corner rise and begin to leave.

"Barty Crouch!" Karkaroff shouted.

The room froze.

"Junior" Karkaroff smiled.

The man standing started to run, but Moody pulled his wand out and stunned him. The man fell onto the several stacks of papers and was quickly restrained by the Aurors standing by.

The man fought against the Aurors, spitting and hissing at Karkaroff who smiled smugly.

Crouch Jr. was brought to his father, the older man looked heartbroken.

"Hello Father" Crouch Jr. smiled. Harry could see the man's tongue jerk outside his lips every few seconds, much like a snake's.

"You aren't my son" Mr. Crouch said.

Crouch Jr. hissed and yelled as he was dragged from the room as Harry was pulled from the scene. He appeared back in Dumbledore's office, breathing ragged.

"I believe it is a Muggle saying, _'curiosity killed the cat'_?" Dumbledore said. He was standing by the stone basin.

"My Dad would reply _'and satisfaction brought it back'_." Harry replied.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I know I shouldn't have Professor"

"It's quite alright Harry. Both your mother and father had a ferocious curiosity as well."

"What is that Professor?"

"It's a Pensieve. It allows you to place memories inside it so that you can view them at another time."

"That must come in handy." Harry said.

"It does. I look back at them to try and find something I missed, something I may have overlooked. Something in there should tell me why all these terrible things are happening." Dumbledore sighed. "But enough of that, I believe you wanted to tell me something?"

Harry nodded, "I fell asleep during Divination and I had a dream."

"What kind of dream?"

"I was in an old house, both Voldemort and Wormtail were there. Voldemort was mad at Wormtail for some kind of mistake. He used the Crutiatus Curse on him. It was so painful I woke up."

Dumbledore stared off into the distance. "I'm guessing this was like your dream in the summer."

"How did you know?"

"Sirius tells me a few things as well Harry." Dumbledore said.

"The dream in the summer was the same location but different. They killed a man in the first dream, I think."

Dumbledore nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Professor, Mr. Crouch's son. What happened to him?"

"He was sent to Azkaban. Destroyed Barty to do it. Why?"

"It's just – I saw him in my dream. The one during the summer. Maybe if Wormtail escaped, Mr. Crouch's son did as well."

"We cannot know." Dumbledore said. "But I wouldn't linger on these dreams Harry. You have a lot to think about right now, the Third Task is almost upon us."

Harry nodded and left the office.

/

Harry was walking through the corridors when a door to his left burst open. Inside were Karkaroff and Snape. Karkaroff had his sleeve pulled up, there was a black mark on the inside of his forearm. The Durmstrang Headmaster looked at him and quickly covered his arm.

"Leave Igor" Snape spat.

"It's a sign Severus, you know it is!" Karkaroff said.

"Get out Igor, before I make you."

Karkaroff glared at Snape and left the small room. When he passed Harry he stared intimidatingly at him.

Harry moved on, but was stopped by Snape.

"Hold on Potter"

Harry sighed silently and turned back to Snape.

When he stood in front of the Potions Professor, Snape lifted his chin and looked down his nose at Harry. "Congratulations, you performance in the Black Lake was fascinating. Gillyweed, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir" Harry replied.

"Clever" Snape returned inside and climbed the short ladder. He seemed to be looking for something. "It's a rather rare herb. Not something easily found." He picked up a small green bottle, "Nor is this." He climbed down the ladder and returned to his place in front of Harry. "Do you know what this is Potter?" Snape asked, holding the small bottle up.

"No, sir"

"Veritaserum. The most powerful truth potion ever created. Three drops of this potion would have even You-Know-Who spilling his darkest secrets."

"Are you planning on using it on him sir?" Harry asked.

Snape's eyes hardened and his lip curled. "Unfortunately, the use of this on a student is forbidden. However, should you ever steal from my personal stores again, my hand might just slip over your mourning pumpkin juice."

Harry quickly shook his head, "I haven't stolen anything Professor, I swear."

"Do not lie to me!" Snape replied shortly.

"I didn't Professor!" Harry protested.

"Forgive me if I have a hard time believing you. I also seem to be missing boomslang skin, lacewing flies, and many other ingredients for a Polyjuice Potion. I will find out what you and your little friends are doing Potter, and when I do, you will be on a one way train back home!" With that Snape slammed the door in his face.

Harry stood in front of the door for a moment, staring at nothing.

"Harry?"

He looked over to see Aileen.

"I didn't steal anything." He blurted out.

She smiled softly, "I know, he'll see who the real culprit is after the Third Task. Now come" She took his hand. "You need a nice meal and a good rest."

"But Aileen, it's not even dark out."

"You will need all the sleep you can get Harry. This last task will take a lot out of you I'm afraid. I only want you to be prepared."

"How bad is it going to be?" Harry asked nervously.

Aileen stopped, her eyes dimmed and she frowned. "Bad" She whispered.

Harry sighed and squeezed her hand, "I'll live though, right?"

"Yeah" She said.

"Then, I guess I have nothing to worry about."

She chuckled slightly.

Harry squeezed her hand again, "Now, I think the kitchens would happily give us some food. You might even get to meet Dobby." He said as he led her down the corridor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Third Task time!**

* * *

The day of the Third Task was free of classes for the four champions. The task itself, would be held later that night. Since there weren't any classes, the champions were allowed to have their families visit them at Hogwarts.

After breakfast, McGonagall led him to a room where the other champions were talking with their families.

"Harry!" Tony waved excitedly. He was holding a blue Eric who was chewing on a stuffed snitch.

Harry was excited to not only see his Dads, but also Steve, Thor, and Natasha.

"Nephew how good it is to see you once again!" Thor boomed. His loud voice echoing throughout the room. Loki rolled his eyes as the other people looked at them.

"Thor, what have we said about inside voices?" Natasha asked.

Thor smiled bashfully, "I apologize Lady Widow. I forgot myself in my excitement."

"It's good to see you Thor" Harry smiled and hugged the Thunder God.

"Sorry the others couldn't come, Bruce didn't think it was a good idea and Clint is on a mission." Steve said as he shook Harry's hand.

"We're just going to have to take a lot of pictures." Natasha winked.

When he got to his parents, they each hugged him. "Hey Eric!" He greeted. The baby babbled happily, waving his damp snitch around in the air.

"Where did you find a snitch?"

"Remus gave it to him." Tony smiled and put the snitch back in Eric's mouth. "Cute right?"

"Very" Harry chuckled.

"Do you think we're confined to this room, or are we allowed a tour?" Loki asked.

"I'm sure I can show you around. You'll all love it, I'm sure."

"Can't wait!" Tony said excitedly. They made their way back into the Great Hall where the other families had gone to. They were quickly stopped by Amos Diggory.

"Ah, Harry Potter, I've been looking for you."

Harry saw his dad roll his eyes and whisper something to Natasha who smirked.

"Yes Mr. Diggory?"

"Bet you aren't feeling quite as full of yourself now that Cedric's caught up to you on points, are you?"

Loki and Tony bristled while Harry stared at the man in confusion.

"What?" Harry replied.

"Ignore him" Cedric cut in, "Sorry Harry. He's been angry ever since Rita Skeeter wrote that article about you – the one saying you were the only Hogwarts champion."

"He didn't bother to correct her though, did he?" Mr. Diggory sniffed.

"Rita Skeeter doesn't write anything worth reading. Nothing she writes is the truth." Harry said.

Mr. Diggory seemed to ignore him and turned to his son, "You'll show him I'm sure. You beat him once, you can do it again."

"How about you leave the trash talk for when the competition starts." Tony suggested. "Now, if you'll excuse us, our son was about to give us a tour of his school. Go be bitchy somewhere else, you're dampening the mood."

Mr. Diggory looked like he wanted to say something, but his wife laid her hand on his arm, and he shrugged and turned away.

"Bye Felicia" Tony said sweetly. **(don't know if it's in context…but oh well)**

"Tony" Steve warned.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Spoilsport" He mumbled. Harry smiled and led his group out of the Great Hall.

The tour was a lot of fun, Harry showed them everything: the Gryffindor Common room, the Astronomy Tower, the Owlery, the kitchens, the forest, and much more. They ran into Professor McGonagall along the way and Harry ran up to her. "Professor!"

McGonagall turned and waited for Harry, "Did you need something Mr. Potter?"

"I want you to meet my family. You didn't let Dumbledore put me back at the Dursleys because I had a loving family. I want you to meet them now."

McGonagall smiled, "That sounds wonderful Mr. Potter."

"Brilliant, come on." He led her back down the hall where the group stood, talking to a painting.

Tony turned to Harry as he approached, "Can you believe it? Steve actually found a painting of a guy that was in World War II."

"Really?"

Loki nodded, "The man recognizes the name Captain America too."

"It's a shame people can't go inside paintings, Cap needs to get laid." Tony said.

"I heard that Tony!" Steve replied.

"It's true!"

The group shook their heads.

"Oh, I wanted to introduce Professor McGonagall. She's Gryffindor's head of house and my Transfiguration teacher. She is also the one who didn't let Dumbledore put me back with the Dursleys."

Loki smiled and kissed McGonagall's hand, "We thank you for protecting our son."

McGonagall blushed lightly, "His relatives were nasty people, when I learned he had been taken from them, I hoped that he had found a better family. It would seem I was correct."

"Professor this is my dad Tony Stark, my papa Loki Stark, my younger brother Eric, my Uncle Thor Odinson, honorary Uncle Steve Rogers, and honorary Aunt Natasha Romanov." Harry introduced.

"Pleased to meet you Ma'am." Steve said.

"You as well Mr. Rogers." McGonagall nodded. She looked over to Tony and was surprised by the blue-skinned child in his arms.

Tony saw this and smiled, "Cute isn't he? Takes after his Father" Tony nudged Loki.

"I've never seen someone with blue skin before." McGonagall said.

"He's half alien that's why. My cute little blueberry" Tony cooed. Eric squealed happily as Tony tickled him.

"Yes, I do remember Dumbledore mentioning that."

McGonagall accompanied them for the rest of the tour, explaining more of the history of the castle. Later on, they were joined by Ron and Hermione. "Oh!" Tony looked to Harry excitedly, "Your brother has learned a new trick!" He passed Eric to Loki and turned him so that his back was to Loki's chest.

"Trick?" Harry asked.

"Loki is a talented shapeshifter, it would appear that Eric has inherited this trait." Thor replied.

Tony bent down a bit so that he was eye level with Eric. "Hey blueberry, what sound does a cat make?"

Eric giggled and was covered with waves of green-blue magic. Now, a small black kitten sat in Loki's arms instead of a baby. The kitten meowed before transforming back into a baby.

"Woah!" Ron exclaimed.

"How did he turn into a cat?" McGonagall asked.

"Like me, he can shift his form into other forms. If you were to examine him in his cat form, he would just be a regular cat." Loki said. Green waves covered his own body, leaving a McGonagall look alike in his place.

The group gasped.

"See?" The McGonagall copy said. Her voice was exactly the same as the original.

"Amazing, this is unlike any transfiguration I've ever seen." McGonagall replied.

Loki turned back into himself and nodded.

"Can he do any other animals?" Hermione asked.

"Sure can. This is his favorite." Tony said. He turned back to Eric and said, "Eric, can you roar for me?"

Again, the green-blue magic covered his body, this time turning into a baby dragon. The dragon was mostly a dark red with black accents.

"I didn't know he could become a dragon." Steve said.

"He saw the pictures Hermione took from the First Task, next thing I know there's a dragon sitting in his bed." Tony chuckled.

"Can he breathe fire?" Ron asked.

At that moment Eric sneezed, a small stream of fire shot from the baby's nose.

"Yup"

"Is this how that rug in the common room got burned?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied sheepishly. "Don't worry though, every time he turns into a dragon, Dummy is there ready with his fire extinguisher. They're the best of friends."

Loki rolled his eyes.

Eric transformed back and the tour continued. Harry was glad his family was here. If Aileen's warnings were to be taken seriously – and they were – he was going to need them.

/

The last task was being held at night. At sunset, everyone met outside at the entrance to the large maze. As each of the champions walked into the small arena, their section of fans would scream and shout. Mr. Diggory was there with his son, soaking up the cheers as if they were his own. Loki walked out with Harry and his group of friends cheered loudly for him. His family waved small scarlet flags around.

Dumbledore made his way up to the podium. "Silence please" The crowd died down and everyone took their seats. "Earlier today, Professor Moody hid the Triwizard cup somewhere deep within the maze. Mr. Diggory…" His section cheered while his dad raised his arm up, which Cedric pulled down in embarrassment. "– and Mr. Potter…" His section cheered and he smiled. "– will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Krum…" His section cheered. "– and Miss Delacour." Her section cheered. "The first to touch the cup, will win!" Everyone cheered.

The champions took their place by their marked entrance. Waiting for their signal to start.

"Staff will be walking the perimeter. If, at any point, a champion wishes to withdraw from the maze, they need only to send up red sparks and they will be found. Now, at the sound of the cannon, Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory may enter."

Cedric's father gave him a hug and stood aside.

"Good luck my dear" Loki kissed his forehead.

"Thanks Papa" Harry smiled.

The cannon sounded and Harry and Cedric slowly entered the maze. Harry was nervous. It didn't matter if he already knew about Aileen's warning, his stomach was still in knots about what he was going to face in the maze. He looked behind him to see Moody watching him. The man looked around and then pointed his finger to his left. Harry assumed that should be the direction he started in. Not a moment later, the hedge closed the entrance, leaving him alone.

/

Harry walked through the maze, trying to make his way to the center of the maze. He felt as if he had been walking for hours and the lack of obstacles was disconcerting. He hadn't even seen any of the other champions. He turned a corner and a dementor glided toward him. He quickly thought of his family and the tour of Hogwarts, raised his wand, and said, _"Expecto Patronum!"_

His stag patronus leaped from his wand and galloped forward. The dementor surprisingly stumbled away from the stag, Harry had never seen a dementor stumble before.

"Hang on!" Harry released his patronus, "You're a boggart. _Riddikulus!_ " There was a loud crack, and the dementor disappeared in a puff of smoke. Harry sighed in relief.

He continued walking, ears on alert for any sounds. He turned down another path when a scream shattered the silence. "Fleur?" He ran towards the scream and came upon a section of the maze where the world seemed to turn upside down. Luckily, he got through it without much trouble. After a few more turns, he heard footsteps. Harry pushed himself against the hedge wall as Krum made his way around the corner. Unfortunately, Harry stepped on a twig and the Durmstrang champion whirled around. His wand pointed straight at Harry, its light illuminating Krum's milky white eyes. Krum looked at Harry for a moment, then lowered his wand and stalked off.

Harry watched him leave before turning the corner Krum had come from. Something was moving on the ground. He ran up and saw what looked like roots dragging something into the greenery…it was Fleur. "Fleur?" She didn't answer.

Harry got out his wand and shot red sparks into the air. Hopefully one of the professors would be able to help her. At that moment, a gust of wind blew through the pathway. The walls began to shift and meld together. He ran as fast as he could, he jumped into another path and watched the other close behind him. He sighed again, catching his breath.

"What are you doing?!" Harry heard Cedric shout. He seemed to be on the path parallel to his, and he seemed to be running from something.

" _Stupefy!_ " It was Krum.

Harry ran to where the two were dueling.

" _Crucio!_ " Krum shouted and Cedric fell to the floor, screaming in agony. Without thinking Harry pointed his wand at Krum and shouted " _Stupefy!_ " The Durmstrang champion fell to the floor, unconscious.

Harry ran over to Cedric who was gasping for breath. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Cedric replied shakily. "Yeah…he crept up behind me…I didn't see him…" Cedric growled and stood up, pointing his wand at Krum's unconscious form.

"Cedric no!" Harry pushed Cedric's arm out of the way.

"He used an unforgivable curse on me!" Cedric protested.

"Someone's used one on him too."

"What?" Cedric stopped struggling.

"Someone used the Imperius Curse on him. He's not himself." Harry said.

"How do you know?"

"His eyes, they're not normal."

"Fine" Cedric shrugged Harry off of him and started walking. Harry followed and when they turned the corner, they both saw the cup.

"The cup!" Harry smiled.

Cedric pushed Harry backwards and started running. Harry quickly found his footing and raced after him. They fought each other as they ran down the path. Soon, roots rose from the ground, tripping them. Harry noticed that Cedric seemed to be the only one stumbling though. One root caught hold of Cedric's foot and the boy went down.

Harry looked back to see Cedric being dragged backwards by the roots. Similar to what happened to Fleur. He stopped running and watched. Cedric called out to him desperately. The cup was so close, he could feel it. _'Leave him'_ a voice whispered.

"Harry please!" Cedric begged.

Harry shook his head to rid himself of the voice, " _Reducto!_ " he exclaimed and shot the roots. He ran to Cedric and helped pull the roots from his body. When Cedric was free, Harry helped him to his feet.

"Thank you" Cedric panted. "For a minute there, I thought you were going to leave me."

"Me too." Harry mumbled.

Their moment of recuperation was broken when the hedges started to shift. The two boys turned and ran towards the cup. The walls were closing in on them, branches came out and cut their cheeks. When they reached the cup, they stopped.

"Take it!" Cedric shouted.

"What!?"

"You saved me, take it!"

"Together!" Harry replied. He counted to three and the two boys grabbed the cup. Harry felt his body leave the ground and spin in the sky. A moment later, they hit the ground, the cup flying from their hands.


	16. Chapter 16

**Interlude at stadium with Tony and Loki….**

Eric had been sent off to Pepper for the night while the rest of them were sitting in the stands at Harry's school. Tony and Natasha rolled their eyes as Amos Diggory came out with his son. The man was obviously enjoying the cheering fans more than his son was.

Once Cedric and Harry entered the maze, Loki joined them in the stands. "There is something off about that Professor." Loki said.

"Which one?" Natasha asked.

"The one with the magic eye. He is shrouded in secrets, I do not like it. I'm worried about Harry." Loki said, "Something is going to happen, I can feel it."

"We promised Aileen we wouldn't interfere." Tony replied.

"Which is reason enough that we shouldn't have made such a promise." Loki hissed. "What is going to happen that we would have to save him from?"

Tony sighed, "Whatever it is Aileen thinks it's important. We promised not to interfere until he comes back."

"If he comes back" Loki said.

"Don't be such a pessimist Snowflake." Tony put an arm around his husband's waist. "If he were to die, Aileen would definitely step in."

Loki sighed, "I do not like being helpless."

"You and me both" Tony replied.

The four champions had been gone for a while already when Steven turned to Tony and said, "I wish we could see what's happening."

Tony smiled "I know right? I mean, even the Pod Races in Star Wars had those cameras following them. If a poor planet like Tatooine can have camera coverage, why can't we?"

Natasha rolled her eyes, "I guess it would be better than waiting around here for someone to come back."

"How much longer do you think it will be?" Thor asked.

"Don't know. Hopefully not too much longer." Steve said.

/

Harry groaned as he got to his feet. He was expecting cheers, but there was only silence. He looked around and was surprised to see a graveyard.

"Where are we?" Cedric asked as he looked around. "Is this another part of the task?"

"I don't think so." Harry replied. Dread began to fill him. He walked along some of the tombstones and came to a large statue with a large cauldron in front of it. He read the name and his stomach dropped. "Cedric we need to leave."

"What?"

"I've been here before. We need to go now!"

"What are you talking about?" Cedric asked.

"Back to the cup!" Harry shouted.

Cedric started to run back when a door opened, catching their attention. A figure stepped out …it was Wormtail and he was holding something in his arms.

Searing pain filled Harry's head as the object in Wormtail's arms looked at him. Harry assumed it was Voldemort.

"Harry what's wrong?" Cedric asked.

"You need to leave!" Harry replied.

Wormtail came forward and Cedric pointed his wand at him. "Who are you?"

"Kill the spare!" A raspy voice commanded.

Wormtail raised his wand at Cedric, " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

"No! Cedric!" Harry shouted. Cedric was engulfed in green light and his body fell to the floor. Wormtail hurried forward and raised his wand, dragging Harry to the tombstone of Thomas Riddle. The statue marking the grave curved around him, holding him in place.

"Do it! Now!" Voldemort commanded.

Wormtail turned to the cauldron and dropped him into it. The liquid inside turned a horrible pink color, bubbling up and spitting outward.

Wormtail turned back to the grave and levitated a dirty bone, "Bone of the father unwillingly given." He dropped it into the cauldron. He put the wand in his jacket and took out a knife. "Flesh of the servant…" He raised his hand over the cauldron. "willingly given" With a cry of agony, he cut off his hand, letting it drop into the cauldron. Harry closed his eyes, hoping to forget the screams and the sound of flesh ripping. When he opened them, Wormtail was in front of him, the knife gleaming in the night. "Blood from the enemy forcibly taken." Wormtail cut a strip along Harry's wrist. Harry screamed as the knife cut into his arm. Wormtail returned to the cauldron and held the knife over it so that Harry's blood could fall inside. "The Dark Lord, shall rise again!"

The liquid went from pink to a blood red. Spark shot in every direction. The cauldron exploded, leaving a heavy mist. Harry couldn't see anything. He could only hope that whatever they planned to do didn't work. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

"Robe me" said a calm, cold voice.

He could vaguely make out Wormtail rushing forward with a black robe. At once, the mist evaporated, leaving a tall, thin man standing in flowing black robes. The man had white skin and a bald head. When he turned towards Harry, he stared into bright red eyes burning with hate. His nose was flat with slits for nostrils and his thin lips framed dirty, yellowing teeth.

Voldemort walked slowly toward Wormtail, who was cowering further away. "My wand Wormtail."

The man shivered and pulled out the white wand he had been using from his pocket.

Voldemort grasped the wand and breathed deeply. Closing his eyes and relishing the feel of the wood in his hand. He looked back at Wormtail, "Hold out your arm."

"Master, thank you" He whimpered and held out his bloodied stump.

"The other arm you fool!" Voldemort hissed.

Wormtail frowned and held out his left arm. Voldemort took it and raised the sleeve, revealing the tattoo on his forearm. Voldemort held his wand to it, it turned black and started to move. "Let's see who is brave enough to return." Voldemort said.

As they waited, Voldemort turned back to Harry and smiled, "How does it feel, standing here upon my late father's remains." He hissed softly. "A Muggle fool, but I guess he did have his uses." He paced in front of the grave. "You see that house on the hill over there? That is where my father lived. My mother also lived here in the village. She fell in love with him, but he abandoned her when he found out she had magic. He ran away, back to his pathetic Muggle parents. My mother died in childbirth and I was left in an orphanage. But I vowed to find him…to get my revenge. I found him, back in his house…and I killed him. I killed the pathetic fool who dared give me his name." He cackled. The air suddenly filled with black wisps of smoke. "But this Harry! This is my true family." The smoke hit the ground, leaving Death Eaters standing in a circle around Voldemort.

"Welcome my Death Eaters" Voldemort greeted. "It has been a long thirteen years since I have seen any of you." He chuckled, "I confess myself…disappointed." He hissed. "Not one of you tried to find me. I was left alone to rot!" He raised his wand to the nearest Death Eater. "Crabbe!" Voldemort said and the man fell to the floor screaming in agony. "Goyle!" Voldemort moved to his next victim. "McNair!" Another man fell to the ground screaming. "And you Lucius!"

Harry wasn't all that surprised to see Lucius Malfoy as a Death Eater. But his screams still made his skin crawl.

"My Lord" Lucius whimpered after Voldemort had finished. "Had there been a sign of your whereabouts I would have run to your aid. I have never renounced the old ways, never."

"You say that, but did I see you after my mark lit the sky? No" Voldemort said. "No one came."

"I returned Master" Wormtail said. He quickly cowered when Voldemort came upon him.

"Only out of fear." Voldemort hissed. "Still…" He looked thoughtfully at the cowering figure, "You have proven useful these past months. And breaking out of Azkaban to come to me, I suppose you deserve something for your efforts." Voldemort waved his wand around Wormtail's bloodied stump and a silver hand replaced it.

"Oh thank you, Master" Wormtail admired the hand, turning it in the moonlight.

Cedric's body caught Voldemort's attention. "Oh dear" He tsked. "Such a pretty boy. Such a shame." He nudged Cedric's face with his foot.

"Get away from him!" Harry shouted.

Voldemort looked up and smiled, "Oh, still there Harry?" He cackled. He slowly stalked towards Harry and turned to his Death Eaters. "The boy who lived" He announced.

The Death Eaters laughed quietly.

Voldemort turned back to Harry and looked up at him, "How lies have fed your legend Harry. Shall I reveal what actually happened thirteen years ago? How I truly lost my powers?" He walked along the circle of Death Eaters. "It was love" Voldemort said. "When dear, sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch him." He frowned, "It was old magic, something that I had overlooked. But no matter." He grinned, yellow teeth shining, "Things have changed." He ran up to Harry and poised his finger over Harry's scar. "I can touch you now Harry" And he did. Harry had never felt so much pain, his head felt as if it was splitting down the middle. He screamed and Voldemort laughed in glee.

Relief filled him when Voldemort stepped back. "Just a few drops of your blood was all I needed. Your protection is gone, just like that. Now when I kill you, my curse won't rebound upon myself." He turned to address his Death Eaters, "Just like that night. I was filled with pain beyond measure as I was ripped from my body, but I lived. What I was, I do not know…I, who have gone further than anybody along the path to conquer death, succeeded." He smiled wickedly. "It did not work as I wanted – I lost my power and my body – but now that I am back, I am invincible."

He waved his wand, releasing the statue's hold on Harry. He fell to the floor in a heap.

"Pick up your wand Potter!" Voldemort demanded. "Get up!"

Harry stood up with his wand in hand.

"You were taught how to duel correct?" Voldemort asked, "First, we bow" When Harry didn't he shook his head, "Come now Harry, the niceties must be observed. Your professors would be appalled at your manners. I said, bow"

Harry could feel an outside force bend his body. He tried to fight it, but his fear ran to high, it was hard to concentrate.

" _Crucio!_ " Voldemort exclaimed.

Harry's body filled with sharp pains. It was torture unlike anything he had ever felt.

"Such a good boy you are Harry." Voldemort grinned. "Your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy Mudblood mother."

Harry growled, " _Expelli_ -"

But Voldemort waved it away as if it was nothing. "I'm going to kill you Harry Potter" Voldemort said calmly. He knelt down in front of Harry. "After tonight, no one will ever again question my powers. And they will only speak of how you begged for death. And I, being the merciful Lord that I am, granted your wish."

Fear coursed through Harry's veins. He wanted to call out for his dads, for Aileen, for anyone, but his mouth refused to open.

"Beg for death Harry." Voldemort said softly, "Beg me to end your miserable life. All you need to do is say it."

No matter how afraid he was, Harry wasn't going to say anything. If he was going to die, he wasn't going to beg for it.

"Answer me! _Imperio!_ "

Harry's mind went blank, all thoughts erased except for one _'beg for it…say please…kill me please…'_

Harry tried to fight it, he wasn't going to beg. He wasn't.

' _Just beg…beg for death'_

"NEVER!" The words burst from Harry's mouth and his mind returned to him.

Voldemort frowned. "So be it" He stood up. "Perhaps you need a little more persuasion." Voldemort raised his wand, but Harry was ready for it; using the training he learned from Natasha and Clint, he twirled his body enough to get his feet under him and jump behind Tom Riddle's memorial.

"Don't you dare hide from me Harry Potter!" Voldemort cried out, shooting off a jet of green into the stone he hid behind. "I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!"

Harry huddled in on himself, shaking uncontrollably, he didn't even notice when the world seemed to stop.

"Harry" He looked up to see Aileen.

"Aileen?" He whispered.

She smiled softly, "Hello Harry"

"Where have you been? I could have used your help hours ago!"

"This needed to happen Harry." She frowned, "I'm sorry, but the only way to defeat him is if he came back."

"Then can you get me out of here?"

She shook her head, "You can't run from this Harry. You need to face him."

"Are you mad?!"

"Trust in yourself Harry, you are stronger than you know." With that she disappeared and the world seemed to continue. Voldemort was still shouting, so with a deep breathe, he walked out into the open.

"Have it your way" Harry said. " _Expelliarmus!_ "

At the same time Voldemort fired his own spell, " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

The two spells clashed in the middle, neither one overpowering the other.

"He's mine to finish!" Voldemort told his Death Eaters. "He's mine!"

A white veil blossomed from where their spells connected, covering Harry and Voldemort. A moment later, a white ball flew out of Voldemort's wand and floated beneath the veil. It turned into Cedric. The next floating orb flew out and turned into the old man from Harry's dream. The next two flew to Harry's side and he was surprised to see his parents standing next to him.

"Harry" His father said. "When the connection is broken, you must get to the Portkey. We can linger for a moment to give you some time, but only a moment. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded.

"Harry" Harry looked up at Cedric. "Take my body back please. Take my body back to my parents."

Harry nodded again.

"Let go" His mother said. "Sweetheart let go"

Harry released the spell and ran to Cedric's body while the spirits flew towards Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

" _Accio!_ " Harry exclaimed and called the cup towards him. As soon as he made contact, the cup transported them away from the graveyard and onto the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

 **So yes, I killed Cedric. Some of you probably hate me…but I did warn you at the beginning of the story. I was on the fence on whether or not to kill Cedric, but I decided to kill him off so that I can use it later on in his fifth year. So he did die for a reason…you just haven't seen it yet.**


	17. Chapter 17

**One more chapter!**

* * *

Harry fell onto the Quidditch Pitch with Cedric's body. The entire stadium cheered and applauded, but Harry couldn't hear any of it. He stayed draped over Cedric's body, crying. The people closest to them started screaming. Dumbledore rushed forward, "Harry" He tried to separate Harry from Cedric but Harry wouldn't let him.

Fudge came up and knelt beside Dumbledore, "What in the devil's name happened?"

"He's back" Harry said. "Voldemort is back!"

"Are you sure Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded, "Cedric asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him." More tears fell down his cheeks.

"It's alright Harry" Dumbledore said. "He's home, you can let go now."

Harry nodded hesitantly and allowed Dumbledore to pull him up.

Fudge rushed back to the stands, "Everyone, please stay seated." He turned to Snape and whispered, "A boy's just been killed."

Harry could hear Amos Diggory fight his way forward, "That's my son!" He cried out. When he reached them he fell to the floor, "My darling boy!"

Harry felt someone pull him into their arms, he tried to break away, but the arms were firm. "Easy boy, easy." It was Moody. "Come on now, this isn't where you want to be right now." Moody said. He led Harry away from the Quidditch Pitch and back towards the castle.

/

Moody led Harry back to his office. The professor showed him in and locked the door behind them. He placed a small stool in front of Harry, then pushed him into it. Harry gripped his forearm, the knife wound burned and ached.

"Are you alright Potter?" Moody asked.

"I will be" Harry replied.

"Does that hurt?" Moody looked to his wound.

"Yeah" Harry said.

While Moody examined his cut, Harry decided to tell him what happened. "The cup was a Portkey. Someone planted it for us to find."

"What was it like?" Moody asked softly. "What was he like?"

"Who?"

"The Dark Lord" Moody said, a mysterious gleam in his eye. Harry grunted with pain when Moody pressed into his cut. "What was it like to stand in his presence?"

"I – I don't know. It was like I'd fallen into a nightmare. A true nightmare." Harry replied. When Harry looked back at Moody, the man seemed to be struggling. His body shook and his fingers were twisted. The man tried to drink from his flask, but nothing came out. He quickly ran to the other room and opened a chest filled with empty bottles.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

But Moody ignored him. When he gained control of his body, he looked back at Harry. "Were there others in the graveyard with you?"

Harry was about to reply, but something caught his attention. "I…I don't think I ever mentioned a graveyard, Professor."

Moody stalked back into the room, "Marvelous creatures, dragons, aren't they?"

"What?"

Moody grinned, "Did you really think that oaf Hagrid would have showed you the dragons if I hadn't suggested it?" He began rifling through his belongings. "Do you think Cedric Diggory would have told you to open the egg underwater if I hadn't told him first?"

Harry could only stare in shock.

"Do you think that witless Longbottom could have given you gillyweed if I hadn't given him the book that led him to it?"

Realization flashed in Harry's eyes. "It was you from the start. You put my name in the Goblet of Fire. You used the Imperius Curse on Krum."

Moody's grin turned deadly, "Exactly. I helped you out Potter so that you could finish this tournament and help the Dark Lord rise again." Moody slowly stalked towards him. "Imagine how he would reward me when I bring him the one boy he wants more than _anything_ to kill."

Moody lunged forward, but Harry flipped over the large chest to avoid it. He then used the chest to propel a nice kick to Moody's face. Unfortunately, the wound on his arm weakened his hold so he fell to the floor after the kick. Using this time, Moody grabbed him. "No!" Harry struggled to get free, but Moody was too large.

All of a sudden, Harry was released. He looked up to see his Papa holding Moody by the neck. "Harry my dear, why don't you go open the door for everyone else?"

Harry nodded and rushed to the door. He opened it just in time for Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape to rush up the stairwell.

"Harry!" His dad exclaimed. Harry was quickly enveloped in a tight hug. "We noticed you were missing and I saw Moody drag you away. We told Dumbledore and rushed up here."

"Thanks" Harry smiled.

"Now come on, we have some answers to get." Tony led him back inside the office where Loki was holding Moody down on a chair. The three professors stood around him.

Snape poured a gold liquid into Mood's mouth.

"Who am I?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus Dumbledore" Moody grit out.

"Are you Alastor Moody?"

"No" He replied.

"Is he in this room?" Dumbledore asked. "Is he in this room!?"

Moody didn't answer, but his magical eye pointed at the large chest. Harry and Tony were ushered back by McGonagall while Snape opened the chest.

When one chest opened, another – smaller one – was revealed. When the last one had been opened, everyone peered inside to see a man sitting at the bottom.

"Are you alright Alastor?" Dumbledore called.

"I'm sorry Albus." the real Moody replied.

"If that's Moody, then who is that?" Harry asked.

Snape sniffed Moody's flask, "Polyjuice Potion."

"Well, now you know who has been stealing from your stores, Severus." Dumbledore said.

He knew it wasn't the right time, but Harry rolled his eyes.

"We will get you up soon Alastor, just hold tight." Dumbledore said.

The real Moody nodded.

Behind them they heard gurgling noises. They turned to see the Moody-imposter shifting back into his true form. Loki had released him and was now standing next to Tony, looking at the transformation in disgust.

When the transformation was complete, Barty Crouch Jr. sat in front of them. Harry came forward for a closer look and Crouch Jr. lunged at him. Seeing this, Harry brought his leg up and kicked him in the face, sending the man back into the chair.

"Knew those lessons would pay off" Tony muttered.

Snape secured Crouch Jr. while Harry was pushed behind McGonagall.

"Barty Crouch Jr, it's been a long time." Dumbledore said.

"Not long enough I assure you." Crouch Jr. smiled. "But today is a good day." He lifted his left sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark on his wrist. It was black and squirming slightly. "The Dark Lord has returned."

Dumbledore stared blankly at the younger man, "Send an owl to Azkaban. I believe they're missing a prisoner."

"You're just going to let him go free? You're kidding me right?" Tony protested.

"The security at Azkaban will be able to keep him." Dumbledore said.

"I highly doubt that if three people have already escaped undetected in the past year." Loki said.

"He will be put in a more secure cell this time. And he won't have his father to sneak him out." Dumbledore replied.

Loki growled, "Your way of doing things is getting old mortal. You send these men away and then they escape and hurt my son." Magic sparked around his fingertips, "I already warned you about what would happen to you if anything happened to Harry in this tournament."

Dumbledore's eyes widened and he took a step backward.

Loki was about to cast a spell, but Harry ran forward. "No!"

Loki stopped and looked to Harry.

"Please don't kill him" Harry begged.

"Why not? He deserves it" Loki hissed. "Why do you defend the man who has done this to you? Who manipulated you?"

"Crouch Jr. was the one who put my name in the goblet, not Professor Dumbledore." Harry said. "And I know he had plans for me, but I think he really does care. He wouldn't have been looking out for me if he didn't."

Loki narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster.

"Please Papa, don't kill him. The school needs Professor Dumbledore. The _world_ needs him, now that Voldemort is back."

Loki sighed and released his magic. The wizards in the room relaxed. "Alright, he will live." Loki stared into Dumbledore's blue eyes, "For now"

"Thanks" Harry said.

"Harry, why don't we go get you cleaned up. I'm sure your cuts really sting." Tony said.

"Uh – yeah" Harry said and allowed his dad to lead him out of the office.

"Since I cannot kill you, I will kill him." Loki said once the two were gone.

"Kill him? Why?" Snape asked.

"Why not?" Loki replied. "It's not like he's worth anything."

"I am a hero in the eyes of any follower of Voldemort. I am worth more than anyone in this room." Crouch Jr. growled.

Loki chuckled, "Oh I highly doubt that." He approached the man slowly. "You see, I'm a Prince and my husband is head of an international company. Forgive me, but I believe that makes you nothing more than scum." Loki hissed. He placed a hand on Crouch Jr's forehead and the man's eyes widened in fear. "You harmed my son and for that you shall be punished." Crouch Jr's mouth opened in a silent scream and his body twitched violently.

What was really only a few minutes, seemed like an eternity to the wizards. When Loki had finished. Crouch Jr. was now slumped back in the chair, wide eyes filled with fear and jaw slack.

"What did you do to him?" Snape asked.

"I showed him torture unlike anyone has ever seen." Loki replied calmly.

"Torture?" McGonagall gasped. "Is he dead?"

Loki nodded, "A year's worth of unimaginable torture. Something that no mortal could ever hope to survive." He turned to look at Dumbledore, "He's yours to deal with now." He said and walked out of the office.

McGonagall glanced one more time at Crouch's body before quickly following him.

"I know you do not like them Headmaster" Snape said, "But I think they are good for Potter."

"Grown to care for the boy have you Severus?" Albus grinned.

Snape's lip curled, "Never" He looked back at Crouch, "But he is definitely not one to cross while his fathers are around."

"Indeed" Dumbledore nodded, his lips curving upwards slightly. "I think Voldemort is about to get a very large surprise the next time he comes after Harry."

* * *

 **Loki saves the day again!  
Some nice words from Snape ^-^  
He's not a total flower yet…but there's hope.**

 **One more chapter guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Last Chapter!  
Thank you all for reading ^-^**

* * *

Dumbledore wanted to talk to Harry and discuss what happened at the graveyard, but his dads immediately refused. They took him up to Gryffindor Tower and put him in bed.

"We will talk about everything tomorrow." Loki said. "For now, just rest."

"I don't know if I can." Harry said.

Tony smiled sympathetically, "We know."

Sirius, who was called while Harry was in the Hospital Wing, transformed and cuddled up to Harry, giving his cheek a quick lick.

"Sleep" Loki said. A few waves of magic washed over Harry, sending him into a dreamless sleep.

/

Cedric's memorial was the next day. Everyone sat in the Great Hall, listening to Dumbledore as he made his solemn speech. From his seat, Harry could see Cho crying with her friends. His heart went out to her; he wasn't close to Cedric, but he knew that he was a good person.

Harry stared forward; green light and Cedric's lifeless eyes flashed in front of him. Harry bowed his head in respect with everyone else, remembering a young man who died too soon.

/

When the ceremony was over, Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to the Black Lake where Sirius, Remus, and Harry's dads were waiting for them.

"Now, tell us what happened after you touched the Portkey." Loki said.

Harry nodded and told them everything that happened. Peter killing Cedric, the three ingredients for the resurrection, and about the Death Eaters. He told them what Aileen said and of his and Voldemort's fight before he left.

"It was like our wands connected." Harry said.

" _Priori Incantatem_." Remus said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"The Reverse Spell effect" Sirius explained.

Remus nodded, "It is something that happens when two brother wands are forced to battle. Harry's and Voldemort's wands share cores. They each have a feather from the tail of the same phoenix. Two brother wands will not work properly against each other; which is why when they do fight, one wand will force the other to eject spells it has performed in reverse."

"So what does that mean?" Tony asked.

"It means that Harry saw Cedric again, in some form or another." Remus said.

"So he came back to life?" Ron asked.

Remus shook his head, "No spell can reawaken the dead. It was more of a shadow."

Harry nodded. "He looked like a ghost, but different. He spoke to me, told me to bring his body back."

"Did you see anyone else?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, after Cedric I saw the old man from my dreams, and…my parents."

Sirius and Remus froze while Ron and Hermione's eyes widened.

"You saw Lily and James?" Sirius whispered.

Harry nodded, "They gave me time to escape."

Remus smiled bittersweetly, "Even in death, they will protect their son."

"So who gets to tell Professor Dumbledore about this?"

"I will Pup, don't worry." Sirius said. "Later though. He's got his own troubles."

"It would seem that Fudge doesn't believe Voldemort is back. He believes you both are making it up to get attention." Remus said.

Tony snorted, "He's not very smart then."

"I'm more worried about Skeeter than I am about Fudge. I don't want any more lies written about me." Harry said.

"Oh, she won't be bothering you anymore." Hermione smirked.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"I found out how she has been listening in on private conversations."

"How?" Harry asked. He could tell she was excited to tell them, he was excited to listen.

"Like this" She held out a jar which held a few twigs and leaves and one fat, shiny beetle.

"A beetle?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Rita Skeeter is an unregistered animagus. She has been sneaking around the castle like this. I caught her on the windowsill in the hospital wing. If you look closely, you can see the markings around her antennae match those horrid glasses she wears."

Ron and Harry peered into the jar and sure enough, there were distinct markings around the insect's antennae. "Bloody hell" Ron gasped.

"What are you going to do with her?" Harry asked.

"I am going to release her when I get to London. I've put an Unbreakable Charm on the jar so that she can't transform. She's also going to keep her quill to herself for a year, so that she can break that nasty habit of writing nothing but lies." Hermione smiled serenely, placing the jar back into her bag.

"Are you sure we cannot just get rid of her?" Loki asked. "She is just an insect, easy enough to exterminate."

"She's not an ant though, it won't be the same." Tony chuckled.

"Easily rectified" Loki smirked.

"I feel like we're missing something." Ron whispered. The others nodded.

/

Before school ended, Harry received the prize money for winning the Triwizard Tournament. He didn't want it, he didn't think he deserved it. Cedric should have won it. It was Harry's fault Cedric was at the graveyard, he should be here to claim the prize money. He tried to give it to Mrs. Diggory, but she refused.

Since he didn't need the money, he decided to donate it to the Weasley twins. "We can't take this Harry" Fred pushed the money back to Harry.

"Nonsense, Ron said you were cheated out of your money for me winning the tournament." Harry said. "Besides, I don't need it. Use it for the joke shop."

"You're mental!" Fred replied. "There's got to be at least a thousand galleons in here!"

"Look, the world is about to get a lot darker. We could use some laughs."

The twins' eyes were misty as they carefully took the sack. "Thanks mate" George said.

Harry smiled, "Just don't tell your Mum where you got it from. And buy Ron new dress robes and say they're from you, as a favor to me."

"Course mate, anything for you." They cheered.

/

When Harry got home, he was greeted by his family.

"Glad to have you back kid" Clint greeted.

"Glad to be back Clint." Harry replied.

"Heard your training has paid off." Natasha smirked.

"Yeah, it has."

"Good, now we can move onto something more challenging." Natasha said. "According to Loki, you weren't fast enough and got pinned down. We will have to work on that."

Harry groaned, already feeling his muscles aching. "But I was injured!"

"Then we'll just have to rough you up a bit and then start training." Clint smirked.

"It was good while it lasted I guess." He said as he quickly ran to the elevator. The doors closed, silencing Clint's cackling.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed reading this.  
I do plan on doing the next year….but I don't know when I will post it. If it goes anything like this story, the next sequel won't be up for another year. So be patient and just keep a look out for the next story in the sequence, I hope I can get it out sooner rather than later but who knows.**

 **Thanks!**


	19. AN!

Sequel is up! It's called 'A Better? Fifth Year'

It won't follow the book as closely as this story did, sorry to those it bothered, but I did warn you at the beginning!


End file.
